


Heroes never die

by LovelyGarnet, Shivanessa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, starker - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame Fix, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peter Parker is 19 here, Smut, Tony has many hands at one point, Violence, artifical body, for real this time, griefing, tony is basicaly Iron Man now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/pseuds/LovelyGarnet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/pseuds/Shivanessa
Summary: After the final battle life goes on. Peter Parker, back from the dusting, has to find a way to live with what has happened, even if that is the hardest thing he has ever done. But then he finds evidence of something that is about to change everything.Avengers Endgame fix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is our Endgame fix (since we are both not able and willing to accept what had been written).  
> Warning: This is pretty sad in the beginning. Please enjoy.

_ Through damnation we run _

_ With two broken legs _

_ And we find a refuge in our halo's crack _

_ Trying to change the whole world _

_ Hearts replaced with stones _

_ We're not the heroes, my friend _

_ We are the broken ones  _

_ (Lord of the Lost)  
_

 

 

 

Peter sat on the beach, the cold water had soaked the hem of his trousers. It was this strange time between day and night, when everything appeared blue and calm. The salty scent of the sea surrounded him, filled his nose and sprayed wetness on his cheeks, added to the salty wetness that was already there.

 

He had lit a small fire, the red and golden shine illuminating a small part of the darkening beach but not warming him, even if he was close to it. The golden and red of the sparks had reminded him of  _ him…  _ and then the tears had come again.

It was three years.

 

Three years since the Avengers had defeated the space army. Three years since all the dusted people had come back. Three years since Tony was…

Peter felt new tears swell in his eyes. Two years and he was not over it. Never would be. How could he. He woke up on that strange planet, came back to earth and learned there that five years had passed while he himself had been... what? Dead? Sleeping? He shook his head.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

He had reunited with Iron Man on the battlefield and their bond had been stronger than ever before. And then… then…

 

He quenched the flickering flames. Even if the always lingering sadness had emerged again he still felt that he needed this little times for himself. Needed to get out of the streets to find a place to feel like himself again, not the young hero that had his hands full with the new responsibilities.

 

His eyes slid over the shore to the city. From here it appeared peaceful. Nothing of the permanent uprising and chaos was to be seen, nothing of the cramped spaces and the helpless faces. There, Spiderman was usually occupied with helping all the people who were in danger of robbery and murder. Which were many these days.

 

New York always had been only a heartbeat away from a collapsing. After the dusting life had become hardship since a lot of people who had relevant positions suddenly were missing. Doctors and nurses. Firemen. Engineers in the power plants and electricity distribution. Bus drivers and farmers, fishermen and teachers and so many more. On top of that the remaining were wounded by the sudden, incomprehensible loss of their lost ones. The society almost broke into pieces back then, or so he was told. Peter had not been there to see it.

 

But even if he had not been there, he was sure that now, after half of the population was back, it was worse.

 

After the dusting people had moved on. They had to, in order to not go mad or lay down and die too. They had found new partners, founded families, occupied positions and spaces. When the dusted came back, empty houses had been destroyed or new families lived there. The revenants had no homes, no friends, only a few of them had a family they could go back to. They missed those five years and could not understand that the world had changed. Peter knew how they felt. 

And millions of people who suddenly had no place they belonged to… became angry. Riots and civil-warlike conditions were on the forefront. The produced goods were not enough to feed and provide for everybody. Nowadays people killed each other for a handful of food or a safe shelter. People like Peter tried to stop conflicts and help with the protection of those who could not protect themselves.

 

The man who was responsible for this mess, who was needed as a leader, to guide the disturbed people – Captain America – was nowhere to be found. His successors tried their best, but they had a hard stand, without his powers and charisma.

 

Peter knew where he was. And he hoped to never see him again. He was a friendly boy but he had a hard time to hold a friendly thought for the man who had used the stones to live the life he had missed instead doing all that was in his might to bring back the true hero. The only hero.

 

His boot kicked sand on the smoldering ashes to make sure that they were out. If only he could quench the smoldering inside him like that. Then he walked back to the city.

With his hands in his pockets he walked up to the promenade and glanced at the sea one last time. Its colors were becoming darker and darker as the sun was long gone from the sky. But then he couldn’t look at it a moment longer, he turned his head to the side, deep into his thoughts. This… this wasn’t right. And it was eating him from the inside.

 

How sorry he was… that he couldn’t save him…

 

Some said that… that it was the death of a hero. The way to go, in a blaze of true glory. But Peter closed his eyes and ears to these comments. Because to him Tony was not a  _ hero _ … he was way more than that! His mentor… a glimpse of what a father figure would be like… and even more than that. 

He pressed this thought down. It was not appropriate, had never been. His admiration had always been a thing to not speak or think about, even after… Peter shook his head to get rid of the thought. He knew in his heart that Tony Stark had not wanted to die as a hero, but live as a man. With his loved ones.

 

He still remembered it so clearly, too clearly. He recalled being there, in front of him, watching him for those last precious moments.

 

Sniffling back more tears he made it to the city, finding his way back home. Such as it was. The dark crept through the streets and made them even more dangerous than during the day. People hurried home to find shelter from the gangs that prowled the city at night, taking what they wanted from whom they could find.

 

Peter made it to the apartment without any disturbance, even if he was late. May greeted him with tired eyes. He stepped in his room and closed the door, leaning against the frame for a moment. His room was still covered with Iron Man and Avengers posters… he had promised May that he would take them down. But that promise was made a year and a half ago. She was right, it didn’t help, but she still had the photos of his parents. Why couldn’t he keep this?

 

Four walls weren’t big enough to fit him inside, not today. Peter didn’t want to go home, anything but that. He wanted to run and swing and scream at the top his lungs. Inside his suit, the only place he felt like home.

  
  


Peter slipped into the suit that he cared for like a priest would for a relique. The sensors came to life and dimmed his senses to a bearable amount. The soft but neutral voice of KAREN came to life.

“Hello Peter.” She sounded a bit scratchy since the microphones where more than three years without proper maintenance. He was thankful to have her, thankful to Pepper for not shutting everything Tony made down, but keeping it running to give FRIDAY and KAREN and DUMM-E life. 

 

“Hey Karen!” Peter greeted back with a smile. He stretched his body, tilting his head left and right, cracking his knuckles and in general preparing for a patrol in the city. “So, what do you have for me today? Anything interesting?” he asked her while the digital map of New York was brought to his view by the A.I. 

 

KAREN informed him that a few robberies, a couple of violent ones on top of them, had happened. 

“I detect a lot of uproar in Manhattan but the Winter Soldier and New Cap are dealing with it. Queen is surprisingly calm tonight.”

 

“Hmmm…” Peter considered audibly and almost fell back into his thoughts again. “Guess… we can go…” It was a pattern of Peter’s to just roam around aimlessly if there was no fight to engage with. Well, to him it wasn’t pointless. He needed to be out, looking and exploring, so that he wouldn’t be alone with his thoughts.

“We can go around anyway! The night is still young!” he pushed himself to be cheerful and shot his webs to swing along the buildings in Queens, moving towards the center.

 

Spiderman felt the wind and the night engulfing him when he jumped from the roof and webbed his way through the nightly Queens. It was due to his hard work that this district was the safest, because the people knew that he was watching over them. He swung around the streets and felt lighter than he had when he was Peter Parker.

 

“Peter, I detect a shooting in an abandoned warehouse next to Whitestone Harbour.” KAREN’s voice came from the speaker in his mask. She showed the place in a part of his field of view.

 

Without missing a beat Peter swung around and shortly landed on a rooftop across from the warehouse. With his enhanced vision he checked for thermal signatures around the building but he was inpatient and couldn’t waste much time on it. These were gunshots after all, he had to be quick about it.

 

But, apparently the fight had reached a calm state, where both parties watched each other from a safe hiding spot because he could hear nothing. There were signs of explosions around the area and smoke coming out of some windows. 

 

“It is strange… I can’t detect any movement. And the heat signatures indicate that there are several people… laying on the floor. But the fight should not be over this quick..” KAREN thought loudly.

 

“Is NYPD already on the way? I’m stepping in.” Peter considered before jumping down as silently as he could. Watching his surroundings while crouching he approached the scene to check the bodies. 

 

There were several people in clan colors laying around and when Spiderman took a closer look he saw that they were killed by thruster blasts. He knew this kind of injuries!

 

Peter crouched down all the way to make sure that what he saw was indeed what he thought it was. The black around the eyes of his mask closed in, narrowing down on the injuries. 

“Karen… analyze this for me, will you?” he whispered in disbelief and quickly turned his head to watch around. 

 

KAREN’s calculations run over a small part of his view while she analysed the data. Spiderman saw more bodies inside the warehouse, different clans laying there as if they had fought against each other, before they united against a way more dangerous enemy. When he looked up he saw a big hole in the roof, maybe from an explosion.

 

“These wounds are definitely provoked be an energy blast. It is very similar to those Mr. Starks suits had produced.” KAREN’s cool voice said in his ear.

 

“Call… call in… ambulances…” Peter said but his mind was elsewhere. He was looking up, at the hole on the roof. No it could never be, someone had hijacked this technology. And Spiderman would take it upon himself to bring it back. If this was a suit then it would fly away wouldn’t it?

“Ambulances are cut off from outer Manhattan since it is after dusk.” KAREN said after she had tried to alarm different hospitals. 

 

Peter pressed his lips closed. It got worse from month to month it seemed. Because the areas outside Manhattan became more and more gang territory the public drew back, especially after dark. Anyone who had the misfortune to get injured at night had to wait for dawn, until the ban for police and ambulances had ended. But it could not be helped. After glancing around once more Peter shot his webs to the roof and quickly pulled himself there to find more clues.

 

As far as he knew there were only six suits left. Four of them in the Anthony Howard Stark Museum, Warmachine _ , _ and the latest - Rescue - in the hand of Pepper Potts. Maybe somebody had stolen one of them?

 

He had seen the exhibits for himself. Mark II, V and VIII that had been secured from the ocean ground in Miami, Mark XLVII had been in the house at the lake. He thought about the data files, but Pepper had told him that she had destroyed the others to prevent the wrong people to get a grip on that technology. It had shown in the past that even with a full functioning suit nobody could copy the technology. Only Tony had been able to...

 

He arrived on the rooftop and looked around. All of this reminded him of the characteristic thrusters of Mr. Starks suits. Maybe a bit more powerful. The hole was blown up with a massive force - the rivaling gangs inside the warehouse must have felt as if hit by a rocket.

 

Peter was standing there, looking around and putting the pieces together. Trying to figure out how the fight went and down. But maybe the important part was why. Who were these people exactly and why was a suit going against them? And who… who was wearing it? 

 

“Need a plan, need a plan…” Peter mumbled, his heart hammering by now. “Karen, do we have any reports as to the status of Mr. Stark suits? And… any names for these guys in the database?”

 

KAREN peeped and confirmed that she was searching.

“There is no information on any event regarding the suits in the museum, but I think a theft would not have been made public.” She searched again. “The people who have been brought to death here are members of the New Queens Army and the Black Snakes, both groups that emerged after the snap was reversed. Both of them try to gain control over Queens.” She paused again. “Maybe you want to have a look at the back side rooms of this building. My database shows alarming activity in the past weeks, maybe this place is the Snakes’ headquarters.”

  
“Right. Right.” Peter nodded several times and jumped right back in to land down next to one of the bodies. He spared a quick glance, these were criminals that he had faced many times. And they had pissed someone off now, besides him. Peter quickly moved on, keeping low while slowly approaching the rooms in the back.

 

The room definitely was some kind of headquarter and it became apparent that the Snakes had made the money to fund their group with drug and weapon deals - he found evidence for that. But next to it they had been on the track of a certain spider.

His eyes roamed over photos on sightings of Spiderman. On the wall someone had marked a map, that circled his possible whereabouts. If he saw this right this group had been short of finding out his true identity.

 

With a couple of photos in his hands Peter remained in shock, he was their target and had no clue. Well, yea they wanted him dead, surely… but this… He gulped, tensing all over and crinkled the photos in his hand, smashing them to tiny little balls. He needed to get rid of all this, but it wasn’t safe to stay here. As quickly as he could he pulled together the rest of the photos and the map. 

 

Peter already heard the noises of people entering the yard to salvage and exploit what the dead gang members did not need any longer. He stepped out of the tiny room, all the evidence in hand that the men had been after him. If he was quick, he could web his way from this place unseen.

 

“Peter, shall I search for similar incidents like this one? I found at least one other ambush that has this kind of explosion.” KAREN mentioned.

 

“We need to find who did this!” Peter urged and was in the air and out of the building in seconds. “Bring it into the field view.” He saw the location, and without stopping for a second he followed the proposed route. When he landed at the site he did the same as before, inspecting for any signs of human activity. “Jeez, who in the world….” he whispered.

 

Karen sampled data while he webbed his way through the nightly city and brought four places on a map in his view where things like that had happened, all of them during the last month. The people who had been harmed in these assaults had been criminals, mostly from Queens. And when Peter visited the places, he found similar traces of blaster shoots or thrusters and small grenades like Tony had used them.

 

He walked over the yard of an abandoned construction hall, his soles scrunching quietly on the gravel, avoiding the sad remains of whoever had died here a couple of weeks ago. The police had not come to bring the dead criminals away and the people around had taken care of it. It was not a pleasant sight. He tried to focus on the task at hand when his enhanced eyesight perceived something on the floor. 

A piece of red metal.

 

The boy run to it, grabbing it to bring it close to his visor. He didn’t really need KAREN to confirm where this belonged to, but he requested an analysis anyway. And now, standing here with a piece of Tony’s armor in his hand… Peter felt his chest so tight, anger bubbling up. No one would be allowed to wear this, no one.

 

“It’s… nanoparticles. For a closer inspection I need access to specific devices.” Even KAREN sounded a bit shocked. Only the last suit was made of those highly specialised micro robots.

 

Peter held the piece against his hammering heart, tightly in his grip. “There is no doubt about it. You saw what the explosions left behind and all the wounds. But-” he turned around to look for any other traces. “But, isn’t this suit guarded? Where is its last location?”

 

“I think Mr. Stark was buried in it. There had been… complications. I’ll check the files.” She paused for three seconds. “Classified”

 

The boy brought his free hand to his mouth, still unable to believe any of this. Just the thought of his mentor being under the soil brought weakness to his body. With an exhale he shook his head, he needed to keep his mind together. 

“Then. We need to go… there.” he announced to the A.I. It was what had to be done, to make sure that the grave was in tact.

 

“We need to go to the Calvary Cemetery.” KAREN mentioned and produced a picture of the location and the opening hours. By a sign of fortune the cemetery was not far away because it too laid in Queens, on the side that was close to Manhattan and the river. The Stark family had a mausoleum there.

 

From the cemetery Peter had a good look over the river, to Manhattan. There life seemed almost normal, like it had been before the snap. At least if somebody did not look up and watch the skyline that still was partly shattered, the highest points of the buildings looking  like harp fangs.

Like everything in Queens the cemetery had closed its gates after dark and guards patrolled the ways because in these times nothing was safe.

 

Once this cemetery had been for the wealthy and noble. The many statues and crypts spoke of that, even if some of the figures had graffiti on them. Nobody was around when Peter arrived at the Stark mausoleum, a white marble building, flanked by statues of angels. Here no graffiti was to be seen. The people had not forgotten the sacrifice Iron Man had made for the world and the entire universe. Burning candles and flowers lined the stairs to the tombs’ entrance. Somebody had placed a fresh ring made of poppies and sunflowers - red and gold - in front of it, with a single blue flower in the midst.

 

With his foot on the marble step Peter hesitated. This place… he couldn’t stop his eyes from leaking down his cheeks. It was too much for him to stand here, a few meters away from the person he loved so dearly. But could never see again. He had never been here before. After the ceremony at the lake he had been too devastated to visit the place where Tony’s body had found the last resort. But now his steps lead him to the entrance. 

 

This was for _ him _ , he had to protect what Mr. Stark had left behind. And he pushed himself up the few stairs and inside the mausoleum, his hands close to his aching heart.

 

He pushed open the marble stone that was the door and had been made to never be opened again. But it was not blocked as it should be and allowed entrance into the small room behind it. It was dark here, and silent but Peter’s eyes, used to see in restlight, opened wide.

 

Tony’s casket - white marble, carved in patterns of science and wisdom, in the middle of the room - was open.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark's grave held no trace of the man who had been laid to rest here.

Peter’s mouth dropped open and his eyes grew huge, about to fall out. Did- what…?

How?! As if it would change the fact Peter stumbled closer, but the casket was empty… empty! Empty?!

 

Was he the first to find out? But, according to KAREN the incidents were happening over the last month!

 

Still in shock he run out of there and back towards the gate, he needed to tell...someone! But who? Wouldn’t this bring chaos.. even more chaos. Hardly able to pull it together Peter reached the guards but didn’t say anything. He had to think on this, he had to inform Pepper and SHIELD, before blurting out that Tony’s grave was empty..! The men looked at him in shock as the well known young hero Spiderman ran across them like he had the devil on his heels.

 

The moment he swung out of the cemetery KAREN chimed in. “Peter, I have news for you! Someone broke into Stark Industries! Into the old lab!” she told him in a quick voice, already pulling up the news feed.

Somebody had burgled the lab and stolen a few things that were not specified. Security and police had no clues on what or who managed to get into the high security building. Apparently the thief had simply blown up a part of the outer wall in the 80th floor and left with a flying vehicle.

 

“It’s the same person! You know it is! What did they do?!” he continued while swinging around. “We have to catch them, they are wearing the suit!” Peter landed on a rooftop, stumbled all over himself and caught the rails before falling down. “They are wearing the suit…” he repeated. This act of sacrilege was beyond everything he had ever deemed possible.

 

When Peter arrived at the new headquarters of Stark Industries - a large office building in the heart of Manhattan - the place was bustling with police, reporters and rubbernecks. The whole tower was lit and helicopters flew overhead to find whoever had broken in.

Peter saw the huge blasting hole in the third floor from above.

 

This had happened while Peter was in the cemetery, so it wasn’t too long ago. The criminal was still close, or at least as close as he would ever be. The skies were taken by helicopters but the boy watched around for any traces of thrusters, for anything at all that could give him a direction. A track to follow. To bring this person to justice and Tony’s body… back.

 

“Friday is calling me, Peter. She has almost no surveillance images but she tells me that Dumm-E has been stolen.” KAREN said in his ear. In all the chaos the people down there were producing even a small army could escape unseen.

 

“Dumm-E..?” Peter twitched his head backwards in utter disbelief. “I- what…? I don’t understand. I have to talk to Friday, can you connect us please?” he stammered through and waited.

 

A short pause was followed by FRIDAY’s voice. “Peter. I greet you. I hope you are well.” Apparently she had not spoken with humans for a long time because she sounded a bit odd.

 

“Thanks Friday, you too. Listen, things are becoming very weird very fast… I need a favor. You were inside Tony’s last suit, weren’t you? Can you try to detect the location? I know it must be a lot to ask but please, _please_ can you give it a shot?”

 

“It pains me Peter, but shortly after Boss used the stones I lost all contact to the suit.” Peter’s heart sank. “But I can track Dumm-E for you. Boss had implemented a tool for that because the poor thing tended to get lost.”

 

Peter’s feelings were in a rollercoaster and he brought his fists up about to let out a cheer. “Perfect, that’s perfect! Alright, I am waiting, okay?” he asked the A.I.

 

FRIDAY and KAREN connected and Peter’s HUD produced a map in his peripheral vision with a location to visit.

 

Even if this part was the most restored in the whole city, not even Manhattan had come out of the events unscathed. Some of the buildings were still empty because they weren’t safe. The signal Peter followed, emerged from the highest floor of a skyscraper, which upper parts where half destroyed, most of the building abandoned and falling apart.

 

Spiderman prepared himself, stepping to the edge of the roof and bringing his hands into tight fists. There was no time to wait for backup, this needed to be done now. He jumped down between the buildings, his webs launching forth, followed by his swinging figure. Whoever was behind this would be brought to justice.

 

When the skyscraper was in view Peter asked KAREN to hold onto this location and make sure that the appropriate authorities were informed of this place in case he wasn’t able to secure Tony’s technology. But most importantly, in case he couldn’t restore his body.

 

The silent landing on the top floor couldn’t be seen or heard by anyone. Peter crawled like a spider on the wall, quickly and without making a single sound. He moved up to a huge window while using the thermal detector to find the suspect.

But there was no thermal signature or at least not from a breathing person. He only detected the smallest traces, like the heat that occurred when mechanic pieces of a machine rubbed against each other while the thing worked. Small traces of electricity and radiation. But no human signature. Maybe the thief wore a cool suit? Or had left after letting Dumm-E down here?

His enhanced hearing could locate the stirring of the tiny bot somewhere. He seemed to be restless.

 

It was very dark, only the glow from the city below lit the building. But Peter’s enhanced vision was enough to help him navigate through. And it was awfully quiet as well, the rumbling from below was thinned out up here. He crawled up the half broken down wall and inside this place to look around.

There was nothing of interest to be seen. The abandoned rooms were chaos, old office furniture and half broken walls obscured the view as much as the dark.

 

When Peter’s feet soundlessly met the floor a small cloud of dust rose up. He immediately crouched down, listening to any sounds.

He could see a faint glow between the broken walls and the sound of the bot’s reels moving over the fragments on the floor. It beeped lowly as if in conversation. And then he saw it!

 

The suit. The person who wore it stood with the back to Peter’s hiding place, watching over the city. The faint glow came from the ARC reactor that reflected in the broken glass of the window.

 

It was a heartbreaking moment, to see the suit in all of its glory… Like _he_ was here.

But Peter had this one chance, to ambush the thief and bring him down. If he didn’t know how to use the suit in its full potential maybe Peter stood a chance against him. Maybe not. But he would find out soon enough.

 

Mustering all of his courage Peter jumped out, webs from his shooter already sticking the suit against the nearby damaged wall.

“Don’t move!” he yelled at the top his lungs, “You are under arrest, anything you say can and will be used against you!!” He was pointing to him with his shooters, his heart about to burst out of his body.

 

The person turned as much as possible and the mask Peter knew so well looked him straight in the - equally masked - face. Then a blast destroyed some of the wall to free a hand from the webs. The thief fought against the ties, apparently getting ready to come after Peter.

 

The young hero aimed at the thief to web him so tight to the wall that he would not move for hours, but before he could shoot him again Dumm-E rammed him with all the speed he could muster!

 

Peter tumbled over, almost hitting against the sparse furniture and debris, but he bounced back up immediately, shooting up and latching himself to the ceiling, away from the robot.

“You are on his side?!” Peter shouted but his eyes were back on the suit wearing figure that was free now. He swallowed, this wouldn’t end well…

He jumped down to him, bringing his closed fist against the helmet in a swift punch.

 

His knuckles met the metal of the suit, but his punch was hard enough to smash the head against the wall. The thief was tumbling. He raised his hand and Peter braced himself for a blast that would break his bones and evaporate his flesh…  

 

...but nothing came. The man apparently could not use the thrusters and only gripped Peter’s wrists to hold him in place.

 

Dumm-E peeped and rolled around in panic.

 

“Arghh…!” Peter growled, trying to free his wrists from the metal grip. But he knew about the nanities and the technology very well, it was strong and impossible to overcome like this. Peter pushed his hands apart with all of his might.

He could not open the grip of the metal covered fingers, but with his limbs he was stronger than the thief. He slowly and with great strain pulled the man’s arms apart, dangling between them now, holding him like on a cross. The person seemed to try to speak but nothing came. Lights flickered over the suit and Peter saw the nanobots move in different directions to form parts that could help the person who wore the suit, but he was not able to control it fully. Not with his hands full of Spiderman at least.

 

Peter watched the unusual behavior and couldn’t understand in the slightest what it was all about. He only struggled against the grips, refusing to stop. “Let go of me!” he shouted as if this would make any difference and he brought up his feet to push at the man’s torso and shove him away.

 

He kicked at the metal clad chest and that made the man open his hands which catapulted Peter backwards. He flick-flacked into a crouching stance some feet away, ready to charge again when the man lifted both hands.

 

But again, there was no blast. Was his battery empty or what? But that was not possible - the ARC glowed and the suit was fine - he would fall off if the energy was low. Without the blasting energy from his hands that gesture was almost … asking for peace.

 

Peter gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. With his body to the side in a position ready to launch, fall back or use his webs to swing away he paused. “What did you do?!” Peter yelled angrily to him. “What did you do with Mr. Stark, where is he?!” he demanded to know.

 

The person shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of a thought or an insect that buzzed around his ears. The gesture returned and he stepped an inch back, his hands still raised. And then the suit… moved…

The faceplate lost its form and flowed back like liquid. To expose…

 

Tony Stark's face.

It was half hidden behind the plate still, but what Peter saw was unmistakable the dark, sad eyes of his mentor, his lips and his beard surrounded by pale skin.

 

The boy’s body swayed back, Peter was sure he… but then… His eyes fixed on the familiar face, wide open, his mask mimicking the same dumbfounded expression of pure shock and disbelief.

 

“Mr. Stark…?” Peter wondered out loud and couldn’t believe that he was calling out to his mentor. Was it him? Was he real?

He dared to make a step towards him, “Is…  is that … you?”

 

The man let the hands of the suit sink but did not answer. He looked tired.

Dumm-E moved closer and beeped. KAREN, coming back from high combat mode where she kept quiet to not distract Peter sounded in his ear. “The bot says he is Tony Stark. But he is not able to speak in a way you understand.”

 

Peter wasn’t really listening, his quiet steps followed a hesitant path to the man. Closing the distance, he pulled his mask back, letting his face be seen by him.

 

“It’s me… It’s Peter…” the boy let out and was close to him now. “How can this even be…” he continued, voice weak and trembling, and he fell on Tony to hug him tightly. Making him stumble back.

 

The man caught him and held him close. Peter could feel the suit move under his own, the nanobots floating back until he could feel the hug of Mr. Stark’s warm and living arms, his chest and his neck, where he pressed his face into to inhale the man’s scent. That was not there. He only smelled… electricity and machine parts.

 

The boy sobbed, his body shaking all over with the shock. His suited shoulders shuddered in the warm hands and he held so tightly, maybe too much. When he pulled back to look into Tony’s eyes his own were red and gleaming with a thick layer of tears. “What .. happened.. Are you…” his gaze roamed around the man’s face, unable to comprehend how any of this was real. “Are you.. alive..?”

 

Tony did not answer, only his deep dark eyes roamed over Peter’s face, his hand on the boy’s cheek, his face clearly communicating that he processed the fact of seeing him again. That he had not believed it would happen. Then his gaze returned to Peter’s eyes and his expression became unsure. He let go of the boy, even pushed him back softly. Then he stepped up to Dumm-E.

 

“He says he is not sure.” sounded KAREN’s voice from Peter’s mask.

 

“What-” the stunned boy watched, and even if it was so dark he could see. Tony’s ARC reactor glowed, making the nanoparticles shine in the dim lit light blue hue.

“But, it’s you…!” Peter continued, holding his breath. “Mr. Stark… You were… and now…” obviously his thoughts were scattered and he approached again, even if Tony had pushed him away moments ago. On the boy’s face appeared a hopeful smile “You are back, after everything, you are back!”

 

Tony’s face became displeased and stressed, his eyes flickering from left to right. Friday translated what Dumm-E beeped. “I don’t know. I have no idea what happened to me. And what will happen.”

Peter leaned even closer, making another step to his direction and bringing his hands up to explain “Mr. Stark you saved us! You saved everyone! And then you… everyone thought you were gone. They… we buried you…” he started, his chest racing under the fibers of the suit. “When- when did you wake up? Was it a month ago? It was- it was you going around in the city, right?”

 

Tony shook his head and rubbed his face, he obviously had no idea.

The particles moved back and suddenly he was in full armor again. He looked at his hands, clad in red and gold as if he was asking himself what had happened.

“I can’t really control this. The… suit prefers to be closed...” KAREN said quietly. Peter blinked. That sounded as if the suit had a mind. He pushed the thought aside.

 

“I can help you, Sir!” Peter offered, realizing Tony’s distress or at least a part of it. He couldn’t stop his smile, no matter how messed up everything was, he was just too happy to see Tony again. “We can do it together, Mr. Stark, please let me help you!” his fists curled in excitement as he clenched them in front of his chest.

 

The face plate looked at him and there was no emotion to be seen but Tony did not deny him. Then he lifted his finger. “Nobody is about to learn of this. It’s bad enough that you know.” KAREN translated. Apparently Tony accepted that Peter had seen him in this state  but he would prevent anybody else from doing so.

 

In the distance the sound of sirens grew louder. The backup KAREN had called was on the way to the abandoned skyscraper.

 

There was no time to think why Tony wanted to keep his presence a secret, this was the best thing humanity could get, but, apparently, Tony had other things in mind.

 

“Oh crap!” Peter caught Tony’s clad hand “We need to get out of here! I called for backup!!” He started pulling the man towards the broken window and leaned in to watch the city and the roads below. “If they see you… this is going to turn into a witch hunt! Come on!” Peter looked at him once more, eyes big and hopeful, before putting on his mask.

“We need to fix our intercom…” he considered out loud, completely forgetting about the fact that Tony hadn’t said a word.

 

Tony turned to DUMM-E but the small robot waved his arm and rolled into a dark corner, shutting down. Tony looked at him as if pondering to take him with him, but then decided on leaving him behind. He walked to the broken window and Peter noticed that his movements were more light and graceful than before. He was not wearing a suit - he _was_ the suit.

With a last look on Peter he activated his thrusters and took off.

 

Peter jumped out behind him, his eyes on him while swinging from building to building, he was not about to lose him! He had his small spider-looking tracer attached to the suit, or to Tony, or both… so even if the man was out his view he could still follow his movements.

 

KAREN did his best to guide him through the city in Tony's tracks and to Peter's luck the man did not fly so far. His way lead him to an destroyed harbour hall where some shipwrecks were pulled to the quay. The suit landed in front of one of them, the red and gold a stark contrast to the rusty metal and peeling paint.

When Peter arrived there the man stood with his shoulders down and his head hanging. He looked exhausted.

 

Peter’s landing wasn’t too graceful, he had to take a few steps to balance himself when his feet touched the ground. But then he saw Tony’s figure and the defeat in his posture and extended a hand to him, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Mr. Stark… Do you want to just… sit for a moment?” the boy asked while stepping closer to him.

 

At the first word Tony turned, startled, lifting his hands and pointing his thrusters at Peter before he recognized him. He seemed to have forgotten that Peter was following him. He let his hands sink and shook his head in that small gesture that the boy had seen before. The mask retreated. Tony opened his mouth…

...but nothing came out. He scrunched up his face in frustration.

 

Peter came closer with another step while pulling his mask away. His features were kind and soft, and he smiled to Tony. “It’s alright,” he said giving a lopsided smile. “We will figure it out together.” he followed the words with a few reassuring nods.

 

Tony looked down and the distress was clearly visible on his face. He tried to speak, to say something or at least make his vocal cords work in any way and if it was only a cough. But nothing happened. His fingers balled. Peter was startled when the man smashed his fist against the shipwreck behind him. With a loud crack a huge dent appeared in the old and thick metal. Tony apparently had a lot of power… even the man himself looked at the damaged part with shock.

 

Peter pulled back, jumping at that in surprise. Without turning his head his eyes darted to Tony’s expression, obviously he was angry and confused. But… he was there. Still it was hard to believe and Peter’s eyebrows arched as he observed the man that he had given up everything to save all the rest.

He straightened up but didn’t pull closer for the time being. “Ah, alright so… you can’t talk but that’s okay. What about using sign language… I know some words…” he scratched his head, obviously talking nonsense right now, even he knew that. But he wished to help Tony, as much as possible.

 

Tony pulled himself together and straightened up. He was him, and he wasn’t. There was a certain distance in his face and a sadness, but maybe that would be gone when he got a grip on what was happening to him, why he was here and what this was all about.

 

Apparently he himself had no idea why he woke up years after his death in his body that was somehow one with the suit. But Peter could see how his personality bounced back, how his iron will got a grip on his struggling emotions, and calmness spread on his face. He turned to him and lifted one eyebrow, as if to say “What now?” The gesture was so natural, so much _Tony Stark_ , that it gripped Peter’s heart.

 

Peter watched him for far longer than one would expect. “Ah, yea, a plan.” he quickly said as if he had snapped out a trance. “I got a plan, don’t worry Mr. Stark. Plan is… to fix your suit, you said it’s not properly working?” he had made a step to the side while coming up with his master plan, but quickly paused and looked to Tony for a nod or a shake of the head.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and pointed at himself. What did that mean? That _he_ was not properly working? The man thought for a moment. Then he looked around.

When he had found what he was looking for he stepped up to a piece of twisted metal. He gripped it with his gloved hand and turned to the shipwreck. With a screeching sound he scratched into the peeling paint ‘need scans’.

 

“Need… scans. Need scans. Oh, you need scans?” Peter spelled at first.

 

Tony pointed at his ARC reactor and then at the suit. Then at the ‘writing’.

 

“This needs… scans…?” Peter tried again, almost apologetically, with his shoulders coming up.

 

Tony nodded. He swiped his hand over his forehead and with a sudden movement the suit was back in place, shielding away his face behind the plate. He shook his head in defeat.

 

“Mr. Stark don’t worry please!” Peter rushed and stepped closer to him. Somehow he just needed to be close to make sure that Tony wouldn’t disappear into thin air. “Look at me, I’m here and I will do everything I can, I promise! And if you say this needs to be scanned then we will make it happen. Alright.” Peter was giving a pep talk to Tony or to himself… well the second seemed far more likely right now.

 

For the next moments Peter paced back and forth, shaking his head at various thoughts that crossed him. But then he gasped and his face lit up as if a light bulb had turned on above his head.

“The lake house!” he exclaimed and rushed closer to Tony “Your house! The lab there!”

 

Tony perked up and stepped back as if Peter had hit him. He held up his hand and then let it sink. The mask gave nothing away about his expression but the apprehension in his body was evident. He looked around and then to Peter again as if he waited for him to explain or come up with something else.

 

“What…” Peter wondered, unable to understand what was going on behind the mask. “It’s perfect Mr.Stark! There is-” the phrase was cut short and Peter averted his eyes “..there is no one there…” he finished and managed to return his eyes to the expressionless mask.

 

Tony tilted his head in question. He stepped a bit closer and then grabbed Peter’s arm. The grip was bruising but that seemed to be unintentional.

 

The boy didn’t attempt to pull back, on the contrary he extended his arm a bit, but his expression scrunched up in confusion. “Mr. Stark…?” Peter made, feeling uneasy because he had seen that Tony could be a little unpredictable in this new… form.

 

Tony let go of him and it was only due to Peter’s healing factor that he was unharmed by the steel grip. The man stepped back to the ship and took the pointy metal in hand. This time he did not scratch into the paint but deep into the steel with haste.

“PEP? MORGAN?!” The letters alone looked desperate.

 

Peter’s eyes went so wide and he brought his hands in front of him, shaking his opened palms towards Tony. “No no no, they are alright, they are alright!” he answered him with a high pitched voice. “They are fine Mr.Stark. They are doing alright.” Peter had no idea what Tony knew and what didn’t, but slowly realized there were many things that he wasn’t aware of.

 

He scratched his head and swallowed, feeling too awkward to say this. To say this to his mentor that was losing it and was so confused and overall… well. He steeled himself.

“Mrs. Potts is not living there any longer… she and Morgan moved out. Mrs. Potts… she… uhm…” Peter brought his lips together in a small frown and lifted up his shoulders before letting them back down.

 

Tony turned and looked at him, the face plate still so cold and calm. It seemed to look right through Peter, into his soul. Then he turned, writing a single word.

“Alive?”

That was all that truly mattered.

 

“She is alive Mr. Stark… She is doing alright. And Morgan too.” Peter replied with a nod, but he wasn’t as cheerful as moments ago.

 

Tony simply nodded and let the metal fall down to the dirty floor. Then he straightened his posture and looked up, apparently scanning the surrounding. Peter yelped when the man stepped close and grabbed him under his arms before he launched off.

 

Flying to the lake house.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was used to swinging around, almost flying, but nothing like this! He held onto Tony tightly until he got used to the feeling of going so fast, while so high in the sky. But when he did he grinned, watching down at how everything seemed so distant and tiny. 

“Faster Mr. Stark!!” the boy cheered to him, unable to keep it inside.

 

Tony’s feet turned into stronger boosters and the suit shot forward like a rocket. Peter had to cling onto him with all he had and only the strong grip of the man prevented him from slipping away. Altitude, speed and being close to  _ him  _ again merged into an euphoric sensation.

They were high up in the sky and yet some folks could have sworn that they heard loud cheering, but when they looked up there was nothing. 

 

When Peter landed on his feet he felt a bit dizzy from the exhilarating flight, but held his own, standing while swaying just barely.

“That was really cool!” he said to Tony, caught up in the experience as he was, and not really paying attention to the abandoned house next to them.

 

They stood in front of the small wooden house by the lake, that had been Tony’s home in the time after the snap. It was a quiet place, idyllic, far away from the city and its quarrels. Pepper,  however, had not been able to set foot inside after Tony’s passing - too much it reminded her of the family they had funded here, and that an essential part of said family was missing now. But even if nobody lived here anymore the house still had this homey atmosphere that both of them had created to raise Morgan in peace. 

 

Tony still held onto Peter, looking down at him, while, apparently, processing something behind his faceplate that Peter had no access to. But then the man let go of him and slowly turned to the dark house. He watched it for sometime and Peter could only guess what memories rose from that place. This was his life, his happiness… before he gave it away for humanity's sake. Tony took a hesitant step and then stopped, before his foot could touch the veranda.

 

Peter stopped beside him, looking up. Then grabbed his hand and moved forward.

“We need those scans, come on.” he said decisively, unwilling to let Tony delve into the past. Which, however, was just impossible.

 

Even if Tony let himself be pulled, the man’s eyes wandered around the place that laid in the dark, the empty windows and closed doors. Suddenly Peter felt Tony’s hand instead of the armor in his own. When he looked back he saw that the metal had retreaded almost to three thirds, leaving only the legs covered in it, the rest only shielded by the undersuit. He looked so much like his old self, his dark eyes huge in the low light, watching the house like something foreign and strange. 

 

They arrived at the front door. It was locked.

 

Peter tried the handle a couple of times but it didn’t budge. Since Tony was out of his armor and they were far away from any kind of danger he pulled his mask up too. “It’s ah… easy to break.” Peter suggested with apprehension. 

 

Tony nodded and swallowed. Then he pushed Peter back softly. If somebody was breaking in into the house, that had been his once, then it was him.

A swift kick made the whole door fall out of its frame, accompanied by a loud crash. 

Tony stepped in. 

 

“Hey, what…” a voice sounded behind the veranda. Peter looked up, into the eyes of a security man. Of course the estate was guarded!

 

He panicked, momentarily, but then pulled his mask down as fast as possible. Hopefully it was dark enough and the man hadn’t seen his face. “Hello!” he waved at him so very awkwardly while with his other hand he urged Tony to move further inside. “It’s Spiderman sir! How are you doing? I am sorry to bother you at this hour but Mrs. Potts asked me come…!”

 

The man drew closer with his gun raised, but the weapon shook in his hand - he was apparently not made for confrontation. “Wh… what? You… erm… you’re a friend of the family? Nobody informed me that you… would come and… vandalize…” he stuttered but came closer still to look inside. Any thug could pull on a mask and say he was Spiderman!

 

When the security guard came closer Peter’s hands became sweaty. “Sir, I- I am sorry about this!” he answered back, and with controlled force struck the man at the back of his head to knock him out. This was not something Peter would do, ever, but these were special circumstances. He caught him before he could fall to the ground and let him down to the floor slowly. After webbing him there, he stepped into the dark house. 

 

Peter saw that Tony was standing in the middle of the almost empty living room. The space had been cleared by the most of the furniture, only some pieces were left under white dust covers. But the tech was still there. And some of it flickered to life when Tony waved his hand. FRIDAY’s hesitant voice sounded from the ceiling.

“Boss…?” Even if she was an A.I., she seemed to be unable to believe what the sensors showed.

 

Peter wondered how in the world Tony lit it all up without doing anything other than move his hand, but kept the question to himself for now. “Friday, hi, it’s Peter! And yes, this is Mr.Stark!” he managed to answer back while coming closer. “He can’t talk, but he can communicate with his suit… I think.” 

 

Tony just stood there and several things happened with him being silent and still. A holo projector drove up from his station and lit, some other instruments too and submerged the room in a faint light. FRIDAY did not answer to Peter. 

“I think she is already communicating with him. Apparently he can connect his suit with her systems when he is close to one of her routers.” KAREN explained.

 

“Oh, neat.” Peter whispered back to her, trying to not disturb Tony. They were most likely communicating digitally, or so Peter thought, recalling Tony’s exchanges with Dumm-E. This made him wonder, if Tony didn't need an analog voice to interface with these programs… what even was he?! Peter stayed there, tilting one way or another to watch what Tony was up to from a small distance.

 

The holo projector came to life and Tony’s face appeared there. He turned to Peter and then the boy heard his mentors voice for the first time in three years.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Peter.” the faintly glowing face said.

 

The boy had his arms crossed in front of his chests, but they fell to the side while his eyebrows went up. His masked portrayed some of the surprise, as the black surface around his eyes pulled back, making them so much bigger. He switched to the man next to him and then back to the hologram. “No- no problem Mr. Stark! How.. how are you doing that! Ah, it’s so good to hear your voice!” the boy said, so much happiness in his words.

 

“I don’t know why, but it is way easier to communicate with artificial beings for me.” The man looked at his hands. “I can relatively easy control the movements I used in the suits for years.” He curled and stretched his fingers. “But others… like my voice. There are no routines for that.” he explained. “I just… don’t know what happened.” The real man looked at him, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

 

Peter’s head turned from the hologram to the man, he was as confused as Tony but just happy and couldn’t hide it. Then he nodded “It’s… I don’t think there is an easy explanation behind it but…” Peter’s fingers were made into triumphant fists, “You are here, and now you can talk too! And we can figure everything out, I know we can!” he said with excitement.

 

Tony’s mouth curled into a lopsided smile and he shook his head. The more he was with Peter the more he seemed to become real, more human, more the man he had been. At least in his facial expressions. 

“Alright. Let’s do this kid.” the hologram said and instructed FRIDAY to run scans on him. “This will take some time.”

 

Peter pulled his mask away and observed. “I don’t know if you have noticed Mr Stark, but I am not much of a kid anymore.” he said determinedly, crossing his arms again. To see Tony become more himself, more relaxed, it filled his heart with a soothing glow.

 

The hologram looked a bit apologetic, but the man shrugged. It was a bit confusing to get two different signals, but apparently Tony could be in more than one state of mind at the moment. How was this even working. He was standing there, doing one thing with his body and his hologram talked about another thing. How much of him was at the same time interacting with FRIDAY? Peter was reminded of a highly skilled computer who run different programs at the same time.

“All I wanted to say is that you can… go and… rest. If you want.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I am your bodyguard and I won’t rest!” he answered and held a power pose while watching around. 

 

After an hour or two Peter understood that this procedure would take ages and went again to pull up a chair. It must have been hours later when his chin fall downwards and the boy dozed off with his arms crossed.

 

Tony worked without getting tired at all. The hours flew by and he didn’t even notice, his mind occupied with the problem at hand that was his whole existence. He worked and worked on the scans, becoming more and more entangled in the results, not even recognizing that the sun came up slowly.

 

***

 

When Peter woke up he was on the floor, his head resting on a folded dust cover. He was alone.

 

“Ow…” the boy groaned while lifting himself up. It was not the most comfortable place to spend a night, but that was quickly forgotten when he realized where he was. He looked around the house “Karen, where did he go? Did he leave?” he asked the A.I. while searching for Tony.

 

“Yes, Peter. Mr. Stark left an hour ago. He did not leave a note where to find him, I must say.” But then FRIDAY peeped up. “Boss left his results for Peter to look at.”

 

“His results?” Peter stomped to the place Tony had been working and looked over to what he had left behind.

 

FRIDAY presented the data to him and it took some time for Peter to process it. 

Somehow the massive energy from the snap had... merged Tony’s body with the suit! 

 

Peter’s eyes grew wider and wider when they roamed over the various results - Tony had tested again and again but there was no other way to read this, no other answer to the question of what had happened. 

 

Tony Stark’s cells had become nanobots and were now powered by the ARC reactor. 

 

He and the suit were one. 

 

There was evidence that Tony had tried to find an answer how and especially why his identity and consciousness had returned, but there was no answer to that. Fact was that he was not truly alive, not in the sense of the word. He was… a robot of sorts, a being different from men and machines alike. Something that was out of reach to describe and find words for.

 

Peter sat down on the dust covered couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hand. This was difficult to comprehend. But it was what it was. And to Peter it just didn’t matter, he saw… he saw Tony. Even if he was made out of nanobots, even if he smelled nothing like him. Even if he had no heart. It was him. Peter had seen it and felt it. 

“Did he say… anything, before leaving?” he asked the A.I. 

 

“No. Boss was… maybe… a bit agitated. I can’t say for sure. He has no metabolism to check, only his expression.” FRIDAY answered. 

 

“I’m sure he will come back for you. And Fri is able to track him, now that he has connected his bluetooth.” KAREN mentioned to console him. “But we should leave. The guard left in a hurry around ten minutes ago.”

 

“We are in the middle of nowhere…” Peter thought out loud and got up. At the mention of ‘metabolism’ his stomach growled but he paid no mind to it. He stepped out and looked for a vehicle, which was not even a real option since Peter didn’t know how to drive. 

“Guess we’re walking.” he let KAREN know and asked her to pull up a map to orient himself.

 

KAREN did and soon Peter was on his way. It took some time to leave the estate, but then, on the street, Peter was stopped by several black cars that waited there. He was frozen to place for a moment with no place to run to except the house he had just left. But then Happy stepped out of the first one and waved to the others, speaking into a mic.

“It’s alright. It’s him. It’s truly Spiderman. You can leave.” 

 

When all the cars except one had taken off the man stepped closer, wiping sweat from his face. “Peter, what the hell are you doing here?!” Happy asked. After everything he had gone back to be part of the security around Pepper and apparently had been called to investigate this incident.

 

“Happy Happy Happy!” Peter was ecstatic and it showed even through the mask. “You wouldn’t believe it! You wouldn’t!!” he closed the distance between them and was short of grabbing his hands. “I saw-” Peter froze, the words about to slip out of his lips. “I saw… a dream…” he continued with a strained voice “Yea… and the lake house was in it… and I had to come and check.” he swallowed, lies left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Happy looked like was about to burst out of his suit. “You what?! You dreamed about the house and that’s why you came here and rammed the fucking door out of its frame?” he asked and shook his head. Then he calmed down.

“I know these are hard times. But that is  _ not  _ okay.” Good old Happy, always talking to him like he was a five year old.

 

Peter lowered his head and shoulders. “I know… I am sorry Happy.” he mumbled an apology. “I won’t do it again… I promise…” he said still staring at his feet. “Say… can you, uhm, please give me a lift back to the city… That would be very helpful…”

 

Happy shook his head some more but it was good-heartedly. He pulled his arm around Peter’s shoulders and walked him to the car. “‘course. Your aunt is already panicking. I told her that you are here and I would bring you back.”

 

That Happy and May were dating was something Peter would never truly understand but apparently the grief over him being dusted had brought them together.

 

Peter looked back towards the house, wondering if Tony would be looking for him there or not. If he didn’t find him he could always have FRIDAY reach out to him… but somehow Peter wasn’t sure if that would happen. But his smile didn’t waver. Tony was here… he was alive.

 

Happy brought him back to the apartment and May was just glad that he was back in one piece. A part of that was due to Tony, Peter thought suddenly. He had disabled those groups that were after him. Why had he done that. He hadn’t even been aware that Pepper and Morgan were alive and not living in the house anymore. Why had he chosen to go after the criminals in Queens then? It was all a big mystery. 

 

All this questions had to wait for their answers however. Peter was starving and ate for two before showering and collapsing on his bed. He requested that KAREN woke him if something important came up.

 

***

 

The next days went slowly. Peter had been exhausted because of the long tour on Tony’s heels the other day and decided to keep it low for once, to process all that had happened. It was kinda late when he got up. 

 

Now Peter sat by the kitchen window in the sun, munching on his cereals while thinking about what he had seen on his hunt for the ‘stolen’ Iron Man suit. The crime rate had dropped in the area of Queens because a certain someone did not hesitate to clean up. In a ruthless way. Nobody had survived in the places Peter had visited.

Those criminals were no match for Tony’s suit, or more precisely, for Tony. He could have knocked them out and have them in cuffs. But he blew them up, killed every last of them. And it was no accident. It couldn’t be. 

This wasn’t the way Tony went about these things. Or at least not as far as Peter knew him. Maybe it was the suit..? Peter couldn’t know but… Tony had said that the movements he could control. They were familiar to him.

 

Peter thought on this the next couple of days when he went to work or when he was hanging with Ned. And there was no sign of Mr. Stark. It was like he had not come back at all.

 

***

 

Peter had waited long enough for a sign. 

He knew that Tony could use his help. And he… he could… use being in his presence again. The boy couldn’t stop thinking about those so very real expressions. The way his eyebrow lifted that one time, or that smile he gave him. So real... so- At the thoughts he shook his head, why was his heart beating faster he didn’t want to know.

Once again he was in his red and blue suit, looking for the one and only, Tony Stark. 

“Any sign of him?” he asked KAREN.

 

“There had been a fire in a drug kitchen an hour ago. Looks like him.” she answered, as usual tapping the police radio. She marked the location on the map and twenty minutes later Peter was there.

 

It was true, blaster shots and small grenades - he could clearly see Tony’s handwriting. But where was he? With his thrusters he could be far away. But something, maybe his spidey-senses, told Peter that he wasn’t. 

 

The boy took a look at the scattered bodies, all of them dead. “Mr. Stark?” he called out, while staring around for any sign of him. He walked carefully towards the side of the building, wary of any enemy activity that could still take place.

 

It was like walking over a battlefield. Some of the corpses were still smoking a bit and several small fires added to the overall chaos and fume. Nothing was alive here and the drug kitchen had been destroyed.

Peter was aware that Tony focused his actions on this part of the town. He had KAREN listening to the police radio in other areas too and there had been nothing like that. Tony spread his work only here, around Peter.

 

The boy looked up to an abandoned tower at the end of the yard. It had been useful some time ago, but now it was only a piece of rubble. His sharp eyes, however, detected a faint blue glow up there.

 

Peter’s breath was caught in his throat for a second. But he didn’t waste time, he run down the yard and shot his webs to reach up at the top of the tower. He crawled his way to where Tony was up the wall and landed in front of him. 

 

***

 

Tony had done what he had planned, but after the thugs were dead he simply had had no energy left to fly back to his safe place. His body had the energy of the ARC reactor and became not tired easily when confronted with something like this. But he noticed more and more that the human feelings were truly tiring, as if the artificial being that he was now had problems to process them. Cold data was not a problem, but all the chaos that went on in him since his consciousness had returned was eating away at his energy reserves.

He constantly had thought on the encounter with the kid. It occupied him almost as much as his own new and strange form of existence. Why was Peter on his mind all the time? Why not Pepper or Morgan? He felt ashamed because he had not spared a single thought of them until Peter mentioned… the lake house.

 

Tony looked at his hands, that were illuminated by the faint glow of the reactor. He had not remembered anything in the first days after his return. It was as if he had truly been an A.I. in a machine body, which had to learn everything again. Only when he had encountered things that held meaning when he had been human, his mind started to process them. 

 

Peter had been the first human being he interacted with after the snap. And with that so much had come back. Feelings of affection and care had flooded Tony’s self, the many moments he had spent with the boy in the lab, on patrol or simply talking. All the complex and confusing things he had experienced as a man now came back to him and his artificial brain needed time to process all that.

 

Maybe the feelings for his family would come back too when he faced them. But how, when he didn’t even know…

 

As if summoned the mask of the young hero he had mentored so carefully popped up on the edge of the floor Tony sat on. 

“Hey… Mr. Stark,” Peter waved a hand and observed him closely. 

 

***

 

Tony’s helmet had retreated and Peter could see his face. The eyes stared to the ground he was sitting on, leaning on the wall. The hands, still in armor, rested lifeless on his thighs. At the first second Peter’s heart was gripped in an icy fist because Tony looked like life had left him again. But then he raised his head slowly to direct his gaze to the slender figure that stood before him. Of course he said nothing.

 

Peter approached cautiously and crouched down “Mr. Stark, hey…” he said and tilted his head a bit. The man seemed to not be very present. “Are you alright?” he asked him and slowly pulled back his mask so that Tony could look in his eyes. 

 

Tony looked at him and a shadow ghosted over his face. His eyes communicated clearly the question why Peter was there, again. There was nothing for him, nothing Tony could do for him.

 

At Tony’s expression and at the absence of any clear sign of ‘yes’ or ‘no’ Peter chuckled nervously. “I thought you would contact me again, let me help you with this… But, I have been looking everywhere for you, Mr. Stark, and couldn’t find you. If it wasn't for… this…” Peter referred to the distinct pile of corpses that the man had left in his wake. 

 

Tony looked over to where Peter was pointing to and seemed not to recognize what the boy meant. His eyes returned to Peter. They were so huge and dark in the pale face, as if the man was carrying the whole world on his back. Even after death. 

 

Tony opened his mouth, his face twitched with the effort and then, very quietly, Spiderman heard him speak.

 

“Peter…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29th of May, Happy Birthday Tony Stark! <3

The boy’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and his body leaned closer, ears perking up as his small frown turned into a smile. Had he truly heard Tony’s long missed voice? He looked at him with his youthful eyes, and hope and excitement sparkled inside them, disregarding the fact that on the yard below Tony had spread chaos.

Then his lips pressed together, still into that restrained smile. He was about to hug Tony, yet held himself in place. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark…” he nodded encouragingly, urging him to say more.

 

Tony’s mouth opened and closed two times before he managed to speak again. His voice was not very loud, but Peter’s enhanced hearing could understand him pretty clearly. 

“Help me… in what…?” he asked and looked to the side, not as if he was not aware what Peter was referring too, but kind of… tired to think about all that.

 

The boy reached with his hands to him and held onto his shoulders. “With this!” he replied, still cheerful and not wavering. “I can’t imagine what you must feel like, but I can help you understand what’s going on. Or just… keep you company. Or anything. You don’t have to be alone Mr. Stark.” Then Peter paused, and his gaze turned to the side. “Besides, you looked out for me. And I think you need someone to look out for you now.” 

 

Tony’s eyes returned to him. Somehow Peter was grounding him. Again, like the time before, it seemed as if more color came back into his cheeks and his face was a bit livelier. But still, there was this bone deep sadness lingering in those beautiful, dark eyes.

“I don’t know… why I am still here. What is there left for … something like me…”

 

Peter’s lips parted and he stared at him without saying a word, it became obvious to him that even if Tony was back, he felt devoid of hope. But a moment later he let out a deep breath and his nostrils flared up as his expression turned serious. 

“Mr. Stark, you are here because it’s what… It’s what’s right. Because the world- no, no…” Peter shook his head. “Because…” Peter couldn’t say what he truly wanted, what he truly felt in his heart, but he felt it deeply. But, no matter what, Tony deserved to have his life, to be happy again. “Because you… deserve to be here, Mr. Stark.” he managed to say, keeping his inappropriate feelings to himself.

 

Tony’s eyes rolled a bit and he let his head fall to the side. A breath escaped him. “I deserve… this…?”

 

“What’s wrong with it,” Peter answered and his eyebrows twitched, then he offered Tony a smile, the boy’s expression apologetic. His eyes roamed around the devastated figure, taking in all there was to see. “I think it kinda…  _ suits _ you Mr. Stark.” he said in an attempt to lighten the mood, and his eyebrows went even further up to his forehead, still hopeful and apologetic at the same time. But Tony was in no condition to joke around.

 

“I’ve been dead for three years. And then I wake up… after the people who… after I was buried and forgotten. To be- “ He shook his head. 

 

“You were not forgotten!” Peter leaned in and looked deep within Tony’s eyes. His own were big and pleading. He shook his head “You were not forgotten. Everyone that loved you still does. Everyone remembers you Mr. Stark. You did what no one else could have done and for that humanity will always remember you. But- for the rest of us… you were- you are far more than that.”

 

Tony was a bit taken aback by the intensity of Peter’s words and blinked confused, but at least not he was not so sad anymore. His hand came up and the suit retracted until his bare fingers were reaching up to Peter’s face. The boy felt how the soft touch swiped away a little wetness that somehow had found his way on his cheeks. Tony looked at him as if he tried to understand, his eyes becoming wide as if he had… found something.

He swallowed and took the hand back as if burned.

 

Peter couldn’t stop his heart from pounding loudly at Tony’s touch. To think that a few days before he would never have imagined that he would get to feel him ever again. To see him. To talk to him. To… be with him. But, no matter how his deep tender feelings raged from within, he could never, ever tell him that. 

He only smiled, but then, looking in those eyes became too much and he had to look away.

 

Tony looked at the boy some more and nobody knew what went on in his mind. He tilted his head a little, his eyes curious and baffled. His fingers still hovered over Peter’s face. Then he caressed the boy’s cheek, so soft like a feather landing on a lake’s surface.

“I can… feel… you…” he whispered.

 

The glassy eyes in front of Tony switched to him again. The faintest pink hue on those otherwise pale cheeks. He stared at the man, surprised “What do you mean…?” he wondered, cherishing every second of Tony’s hand on his skin.

 

“Feelings are… electromagnetic signals between cells.” Tony said and his eyes grew small as he tried to understand what his fingers transported back from Peter, how to decipher it. Then he let his hand sink and looked away. Was there a little more pink on his cheeks or was that only an illusion of the dim light?

 

Peter was still crouched in front of him, but pulled back and his eyes widened. He felt his stomach get tied into a knot, while his breathing came to a halt. Did Tony… What did Tony understand…?! 

“Ah… it’s yeah…” he stuttered, in an attempt to fill the silence. “That’s… very impressive… uhm,” he couldn’t really know what Tony felt when touching him, but Peter had enough of an idea. “I’m sorry about that…” he said awkwardly to him, while scratching behind his ear.

 

Tony looked at him again, his face unreadable. “Don’t be.” he said and then slowly got up. He held his hand for Peter to take.

 

Peter did and stood next to him. His stiff chest slowly deflated. 

 

“I need to find out what happened to me. Why I am here. What… this is…” he gestured at his body. He did not say it, but suddenly Peter understood that Tony could not start into this new life if he had no idea how long it would last. What if the effect waned off quickly? What if it was over tomorrow? He still held Peter’s hand.

 

“I can help you.” Peter replied, still flustered. His attempt to keep cool on the surface was completely in vain. He wanted to say so much more, and it wasn’t really in Peter’s traits to keep his mouth shut, but the fact that Tony possibly knew how he felt helped in keeping the words inside.

 

Tony looked down on him and his eyes traced over Peter’s face as if he was seeing him for the first time. The boy had no idea if Tony was able to feel his emotions while he touched his gloved hand or if it was only possible when he felt his skin, but it didn’t matter at all. In this very moment the boy’s face was an open book and it needed no special abilities to understand it.

“Maybe that magician… Doctor Who? Maybe he can help.” Tony muttered, averting his eyes.

 

Peter bend forward a little, letting out his chirpy chuckles “He would be  _ ecstatic _ to hear that you called him that…!” he said and looked at Tony with this persistent hiding-nothing gaze. “His name is Doctor Strange… and that’s his real name, by the way! But yeah, it’s a good idea,” he nodded “And I got his number and everything…”

 

“Where to?” Tony asked and pulled Peter close to get ready for take off. Peter found himself pressed against the cool armor again, Tony’s arm around his waist. And with the almost-confession from before, this was an entirely different feeling.

 

On the one hand Peter hoped that Tony couldn’t feel him, that he didn’t know how weak his knees became in the man’s arms. But, on the other hand… Peter longed for his mentor to know. 

“Yeah, ah…” he was such a mess as he pulled down his mask and at least could hide away his face “Karen, can you please give us the coordinates for Dr. Strange…?”

 

KAREN pulled out a map and marked the route for 177A, Bleecker Street, New York City. Peter shared with Tony the coordinates and then felt the acceleration press his body even closer to the man while the suit started into the night.

 

The nano suit was so sleek and smooth, it didn’t feel like being pressed against a machine. And it wasn’t anymore. It was Tony. Could he feel the suits skin like his own? Feel Peter nestled against him, his own body only covered by the thin spider costume? All those thoughts raced through Peter’s head when they flew to Manhattan.

He needed to get a grip and soon, but how to achieve that. This was a dream, to feel Tony so close, he couldn’t let it go, couldn’t push it down. How much of it did Tony even know… Did he feel his figure under the suit and his skin that was so heated? 

 

When they landed in a back dark alley close to the sanctum Peter instantly let go, even if he didn’t want to. The landing was so graceful that his soles touched softly on the ground and he didn’t need to find his balance at all. It was time for business. Peter glanced around. 

“Guess this is it…” he mumbled, heart pounding still. “I’ll go first Mr. Stark, gotta let them know what’s going on, otherwise they will think that- Who knows what they will think if they see you like that.”

 

Tony nodded and then… vanished. Peter thought he could not trust his eyes when the suit took the color of the background like a chameleon. He only could see its shape because he knew it was there. Otherwise he would have thought to be alone on the street, as he strolled down the alley to find himself before the sanctum.

 

Peter nodded to the invisible figure and walked to the huge door, he hadn’t really been here before and had no idea if there was a special way he should go about it. So he just knocked with his knuckles against the door and hoped for the best.

 

A small window opened and the grumpy face of a man with asian origin appeared. Peter recognized him, or so he thought. The man, however, seemed to know him for certain. No wonder with the suit and all. He closed the window and opened the front door.

“Welcome. What do you wish for, on the steps of the sanctum?” he asked in a low voice.

 

“Hey! Hello, how are you doing?” Peter greeted back cheerfully and waved with his hand. “I really need to talk with Doctor Strange, it’s very important, please tell me he is here and can see us-me-! that… he can see me.” he cleared his throat.  _ Nice save Spiderman, very smooth…  _ he thought to himself and resisted the urge to facepalm.

 

The man looked at him as if he was a bit crazy, but that look was nothing new to Peter so he ignored it. He looked over the man’s shoulder and saw the person he was looking for coming down the stairs. The coat Peter had grown friends with flew by and placed itself over the man’s shoulders. Dr. Strange stepped down and tilted his head. 

“Peter?”

 

“Apparently he is able to see you.” Wong muttered and stepped back to let Peter in, closing the door behind the young superhero.

 

Peter didn’t glance back to see what Tony was up to because he didn’t want to give it away yet. So, in fact, he had no idea if Tony had followed along or not. 

“Heyy!” the boy greeted nervously, rubbing his hands together, and stepped closer on the marble floor “It’s uhm, been a long time Dr. Strange, still all good?” he started with some awkward chit chat. “I have a very important mission, need to talk to you about it in private if possible.”

 

Wong lifted his eyebrows but said nothing when Steven nodded and led Peter upstairs into his office - for the lack of a better word. He offered the boy a seat and waved his hand, which let tea appear in Peter’s grip. The magician smiled his wolfish smile.

“I am well, thank you. What can I do for you?”

 

“Ah, thanks…” Peter said a bit startled when the tea appeared in his hand, but just put it down on the desk carefully. Then he pulled his mask. Strange saw his eyes that held nothing back. 

“Dr. Strange, something has happened, and I… I have been dying to tell the world! But you are the only person that will know besides me. No one else!” Peter struggled to find a way to say this, he was so excited and apprehensive at the same time. About to bounce on his heels or just collapse. 

“Mr. Stark…! He is…” he said and looked at the man with big bright eyes “He is back!”

 

Steven, who had looked at him with his usual patience sat up straight at the last words. His eyebrows drew together.

“Mr. Stark…? What are you even saying…” But he did not seem to be completely unwilling to believe Peter’s words. There had been stranger things happening in his life.

 

“Yes! Mr. Stark!” Peter could hardly believe himself as he said it out loud. He curled his fingers into impatient shaking fists. “I know it’s not- it must sound crazy, but it’s true. And, in fact he is here with me!” he continued on.

 

Strange looked around but again, he did not dismiss Peter’s words. Of course he could not see anything. “Is he? Why… is he not visible?”

 

Peter looked around the room, searching to see if Tony was indeed here or still waiting outside. “Hold on.” he requested.

 

But there was nothing in the room. He could see nothing, not the finest trace of the suit. A small panic rose in him when he thought about what the Doctor might say when Tony did not show up, but then, his senses told him that something was on the rooftop terrasse behind the large windows in the dark.

_ ‘Ask him if he knows what the stones can do’ _ Peter heard a quiet voice in his head, not louder than a whisper.

 

“Huh?” Peter made and turned around in wonder. His body did a 360 and his eyes landed on Strange again. “The stones… do you know, I mean.” he shook his head a little, “Do you know what the stones can do?”

 

Steven blinked a few times. He looked around to where Peter’s eyes had been drawn to a second ago. Then he focused on the young superhero again. “Yes…” he said, pulling the word into length. “A little. They have different resources and fields that they work with. Time, energy, soul and so on. Together they can do almost everything… but… what was that about Tony Stark?” He got up and turned around to peek at the terrasse windows.

 

It only now occured to Peter that, perhaps, Tony never wanted for his secret to be spilled to the magician. “Uh! Uh… everything? What do you mean, like can they… can they, you know.” Peter moved close to him and tried to get his attention back from the window. “Is it possible to bring someone back to life…?”

 

Steven turned back to him, suspicion written clearly over his face. He raised an eyebrow. “I think so. That is why it is so tragic that Mr. Rogers took them back before we could take a closer look. But in regard to  _ Mr. Stark _ …” He paused and looked over his shoulder. “He wielded them and died because of the massive energy that was freed during the process. Too much for a human body to process…” His eyes went small. 

“Did you find him Wong?”

 

Peter’s eyes snapped to the terrasse and he saw Doctor Strange’s assistant forming a ring of light… and in that light Tony appeared.

 

Peter gasped at that, he really really really hoped that Mr. Stark wouldn’t fly away or, worse, be mad at him. Apologetically he turned to Strange but he had no words, only an uneasy, busted smile.

 

Tony simply retracted his faceplate and held up his hands in Wong’s direction as if to say ‘Do you really think I’d attack you?’ and then came closer to the doors.

 

Strange shook his head. “It’s a miracle. I thought at first it was a creature of the void or any kind of shadow, but…” he shook his head again when Tony stepped in. The man looked so much like the original - if this was a demon of sorts it was a talented one. 

 

Tony looked him straight in the eye when he came to a halt in front of Steven. He nodded in greeting. Peter remembered that both men had not been the best of friends.

 

“Surprise…?” Peter peeped up, with his hands presenting Tony Stark. His attempt to lighten the mood, however, remained fruitless. This was far too serious and Peter could understand that much. His eyes went from one man to the other and felt the electric atmosphere between the two. 

“So, infinity stones... they did this?” he rushed to ask.

 

Steven whistled softly between his teeth. “Welcome back Mr. Stark. I must say… that is a trick that even impresses me.” 

Tony nodded, but gave no reply. Peter had no idea if he was saving his wits or if he still had problems to speak. Apparently it was up to him to make the Doctor run some tests or something.

 

“We are here to learn what we can, about Mr. Stark’s condition.” Peter rushed in, again. “He is not… exactly human, you see.” the boy explained and went ahead to touch Tony’s hand. He took it with both of his own carefully and observed it, turned his palm up, this and that way. The suit retracted and Peter touched the ‘skin’. “We did some scans and it turns out his cells are made out of nanobots now… Mr. Stark and the suit have become one. But we don’t know how or why... Can you help us?”

 

_ Thank you  _ sounded the soft voice in his head and suddenly Peter asked himself if he had ever heard this Tony speak with his mouth or if it had always been… this. He could not tell. But it resembled telepathy, why did they have this kind of connection?

 

Steven stroked his fingertips over his beard and hummed in thinking. He watched Tony’s patient and unreadable face, his eyes small. Then he nodded.

“Maybe we can find out what happened. Wong, let’s try what we can, shall we.” 

 

The other man nodded and both magicians went to work.

 

***

 

Peter had no idea what the men were doing, for him all this was sparkling lights in circles and moving shadows, but somehow Doctor Strange seemed to be able to gather information with it.

 

He watched carefully, even if he had no idea what was going on. Peter was, unreasonably, wary. As a matter of fact he feared that Tony could get hurt in this process and was in high alert to stop it if something went wrong. But, of course, it didn’t.

 

Steven obviously was exhausted when he finished the process and sat down with a heavy thud. Even Wong showed not his usual grumpy self, but was tired and wary. Only Tony stood like he had for hours, unmoving and waiting what was to be found.

 

Steven looked up and rubbed his hand over his mouth.

“If this is not Tony Stark I have no idea what else it is. He is made of nanobots and still he radiates life energy, that he draws from the ARC reactor, like a plant draws energy from the sun and still is a living being. Mr. Stark now is a… different  _ entity  _ of sorts, but no less alive than me or Wong.” he shook his head and got up, looking through some old looking parchments.

 

_ What does that mean. What kind of energy signature is this, aside from the ARC?! _ sounded the voice in Peter’s head.

 

Peter had only been watching, but was so tense for so long that he too felt tired. When he heard Tony’s voice, however, he perked up again, pulled himself off the wall, and uncrossed his arms. “Dr. Strange,” Peter cleared his dry throat. Unlike the wizards and Tony, who didn’t seem in need of much, he hadn’t had a sip of water for hours. “Can you explain, what kind of… energy signature this is?” he asked while stepping a bit closer.

 

Strange waved his hand and a glass full of cold water appeared next to Peter on the table. He thought again while he looked Tony up and down.

“I can not explain it…” he began and Tony rolled his eyes. Steven continued nonetheless. “But the only thing I can think about is, that the infinity stones, or better, the energy wave they shot through Mr. Stark’s body, after he activated them, somehow… merged his body and the suit. And the process was a slow one. Mr. Stark’s… being… was preserved in it somehow. It’s… it’s not an explanation… more a theory.” he concluded. 

 

Tony made a gesture that was obviously cutting the Doctor short. Strange cleared his throat.

“The energy signature in the cells… ahm… in the  _ bots _ , is definitely close to those of the stones. It added life to a non-living existence.” he confirmed.

 

Peter, who had downed the whole glass of water in one go, listened in. The news could be bad, could be good, could be neutral, he didn’t know. And so he turned to glance at Tony. But then it slipped out. “Can it be- can it be reversed…?” he asked.

 

Steven shook his head. “I don’t think so. And if you ask me… everything happens for a reason. Especially if the stones are involved. This…” he gestured at Tony “.. is no coincidence.”

 

_ Has the energy a half-life-period? _ echoed in Peter’s mind. That was what was most important to Tony. If the effect was a short run or not.

 

Peter nodded to him and switched over to Strange. “Has the energy a half-life… period?” he repeated Tony’s question out loud and held his breath in anticipation of the answer.

 

Steven looked from Tony to Peter and back, his eyebrow raising. He pointed from one to the other. “Is that… telepathy or what?” he asked and seemed to become uneasy. But who wouldn’t when somebody with possible mind reading abilities was close.

 

“Can you please answer the question, Dr. Strange?” Peter urged impatiently.

 

The man sighed. “I don’t think that there is any kind of expiry date. What we know about waves of energy from the stones is that it is quite durable. Those stones are as old as the universe, they set all that is into motion and the energy that they emit is the same that holds reality in shape. So… no. I don't think that it will wane off. I think… you will have difficulties to... let go, so to say.” he said to Tony.

 

Peter didn’t understand the last part, not at all. He was so very occupied with what Strange had said at the very start that couldn’t pay attention to the rest. 

“Did you hear that Mr. Stark!” the boy looked at him, glowing with excitement. “It’s not gonna wear off!” he exclaimed and had to put all of his willpower to work to not hug Tony as tightly as possible.

 

Tony smiled at him. It was not as excited as Peter’s but it was something. The news that the Doctor had given them was… something.


	5. Chapter 5

After that meeting Tony disappeared again. Peter was disappointed, but what could he do? It was obvious that the revenant was not willing to talk and even tracking him with FRIDAY’s help did not do much to ease that. Obviously Tony had to do what he had to do, and maybe that contained meeting Pepper and Morgan.

 

It was bitter to be left behind, but Peter tried to deny it. He only wanted for Tony to be happy, his own feelings shouldn’t be mixed with all that. It was unfair to want to keep him when he had a family to go back to. Peter would eventually find happiness in knowing that the man he loved was back where he belonged, where he wanted to be.

 

***

 

Two weeks later Peter came home after a night of patrolling. The violent events that had brought him on Tony’s tracks had stopped, but Queens was still quiet - maybe because of fear. So his patrol had been exhausting, but not too dangerous, and he came back earlier than he wanted. Coming home meant thinking, an activity he would rather keep away from. But this time his cold bed was not the only thing that awaited him.

 

Peter was just outside his window, about to sneak inside, when he heard the A.l’s voice in his ear. “Peter, I track a specific signature. It followed you since Cooper Avenue and is now on the roof.” KAREN chirped.

 

The boy looked up, the faintest hope was enough to make his heart skip a beat and he crawled up to the roof of his house as quick as he could.

 

His heart stopped when he saw Tony sitting there with his back to Peter, the man’s feet dangling on the edge, his eyes drawn to the silhouette of Manhattan. Even if Peter was quiet as a cat he must have heard him because without turning around he spoke.

“Nothing is like it was.” 

 

Again, Peter heard the voice in his head and not with his ears. He approached slowly and sat right next to him, letting his feet fall off the edge of the roof too. 

“Mm… yea…” he murmured in agreement and rested there for a few moments. Then he pulled a small crinkled bag he had been carrying on his lap. There was a bakery’s logo on it. 

“Not even these donuts… Man, they were my favorite.” he said to Tony before pulling his mask back so that he could take a quick bite.

 

Tony looked at them and his brow furrowed. “I haven’t eaten since I’m back… now that I think about it. It seems not to be necessary.” He lifted an eyebrow. “Bad for dinner parties.”

 

Peter chuckled, he knew that Tony was unhappy, he could see it. And… the man had no business here, he should be with his family, but he wasn’t. So, Peter understood that things were not as they should. Yet he felt his heart pound happily at that familiar expression, that dry humor.

“Here.” the boy broke off a piece and offered it to him. It already had covered the fingertips of his gloves with sugar. “What’s the worst that can happen?” his smile turned into a grin.

  
Tony took the sweet in hand and looked at it, his eyebrow still raised. “It could turn into nanobots.” Apparently he was still not at ease with his faith. “Thanks though.”

 

Peter shook his head “It’s not good, I tell you.” he scrunched up his nose, but it was all too playful to take seriously. His foot kicked to the side, bouncing off Tony’s while they stared at the city. Well, Peter’s head was turned to the front but his eyes were still glued on the man next to him. 

He munched a little more and then turned again. “What were you talking about, Mr. Stark? What’s… not the same?”

 

Tony chuckled but it was not a happy sound. He looked to Peter. 

“How was it for you? To be back. After five years. To see the people who had… moved on.” he asked and it was pretty obvious what he was talking about.

 

A soft breeze brought Peter’s curls in front of his eyes, but his fingers quickly pushed them back. Even his hair was much longer now, messy one could say.

“Uhm… It was… really weird.” Peter shrugged his shoulder and looked down at the crinkled bag and the donut that was left. He let it to his side and then his eyes gazed at Tony’s, honest as usual.

“For me, it was hard because… I didn’t understand why all those things had to happen.” Peter held back on his words, he couldn’t say that his heart was broken because Tony was no longer there. “But, some people moved on and some people didn’t. Maybe it’s because some people chose to forget while others to remember.”

 

Tony listened and nodded. “I know that feeling. When the snap happened I was left behind and I…” he looked into Peter’s eyes. “I could never forget.” These words were accompanied by a feeling that tingled in Peter’s body, as if Tony had not only broadcasted the meaning of the words but also the underlying emotions of… longing and guilt and denial.

 

Peter looked back to him, feeling goosebumps spread from his neck down his arms and back. “I could never forget either. And I didn’t.” then he snickered lightly, some nervousness shining through. “Trust me Mr. Stark, I tried, but,” he shook his head “I couldn’t. Just couldn’t.”

 

Tony turned his head to the city, deep in thought. Different emotions wandered over his face. 

“You know…” he began. “That thing with Pepper and me… that went on for a long time. I really loved her.” He looked at his feet and dangled them a bit back and forth. 

“I went to see her… and Morgan.” 

 

Peter held his breath. Was this Tony thanking him for bringing him to meet them, and that he was now rebuilding his life? It was all Peter wished for him, to be reunited with the people who loved him and he loved in return. For him to be happy. But why did Tony seem not to be happy?

 

“Morgan…  she has grown so much…” Tony continued, watching his hands on his knees. “And Pepper. Has moved on. She tried to explain, the hurt and the desperation and the loneliness. And while she talked I… thought about…”

 

“About what…?” Peter asked, unable to take his eyes off the man next to him. Who was back from the dead, only to learn that his place had been given away. But all those thoughts and agitated feelings vanished when Tony’s gaze met his.

 

“Someone else…” the man said in his head and Peter felt warmth spreading all over his skin. It reached his cheeks as a blush. 

 

Tony’s eyes traveled to the city again. “And I realized that I liked this person for so long. But life stood between us. To… to fall for someone else… especially someone so young… it seemed impossible. Hilarious. Wrong.”  His face turned to Peter again and pain was to read there at the memories Tony lived through again.

 

“And then you were gone.”

 

Peter’s mouth dropped open, his ears or, better yet, his mind, was surely playing tricks on him, there was just no other explanation for it. Maybe Mr. Stark meant something else, maybe he just understood wrong. 

His shoulders tensed, coming up and closer to his body, but he leaned in. “W-What… you mean… me?” he stammered, all other thoughts had completely evaporated from his mind.

 

Tony made this gesture of frustration when he was not able to communicate something that was obvious to him, the tiny shrug of his shoulders accompanied by the rolling of his eyes. “Of course I mean you underoos! Who else?” He paused. “It was… wrong and not what I should have done, but…”

 

The boy covered his mouth, his cheeks getting darker while the realization sprung hasty tears to the bottom half of his eyes.

“You-” he let out “..me?” obviously Peter couldn’t believe it, but the next moment he crouched up, next to Tony, and without any warning he pushed himself on him, having them both fall flat on the roof. 

 

Tony’s helmet snapped shut. The usual reaction of the suit to sudden movement or a possible assault. Peter straddled him now again in full armour.

He leaned down, above him, palming the helmet with both hands. He could… he wanted to reach down and kiss him. That’s what his young heart was beating so frantically for. 

 

“Maybe… that is not the best idea we ever had…” Tony began, but the hands that placed themselves on Peter’s were soft and not pushing away. “I’m still a bunch of bots…”

 

Over Peter’s face passed a shadow, but Tony didn’t have to read his mind to guess what the boy felt. It was a longing that heated his body, so intense that his heart could explode. And then there was fear, so close to have what his heart demanded and at the same time not close enough. So easily it could all slip away, out of his fingers.

 

“Just this once then.” he said softly and leaned down on the closed helmet, planting a tender kiss on the metal with his eyes shut. 

 

“I… felt that…” Tony murmured a bit surprised, but then the helmet retracted and gave way for his face. The metal slipped away even further, flew completely into the reactor on his chest and left him only in his undersuit, laying under Peter.

Tony looked up to him with his dark eyes and Peter could feel some of the man’s emotions, now that he touched his skin. He was frightened too, also longing and… full of affection.

 

Peter’s hand was carefully placed on the glowing light, feeling it pulsing with energy. He watched down on the reactor, wondering how it was possible to sense Tony’s feelings. 

Then his eyes returned to the handsome face, observing every little detail as if it would too vanish away into thin air, as did the suit. 

“I… feel you…” he let Tony know, but then his fingers shied away, curling back hesitantly. “I thought I would never see you again, Mr. Stark… I… I don’t think it’s wrong. It can’t be.”

 

“How about you call me Tony.” the man said, and Peter felt his hand in his neck, pulling him in until their lips met. Tony felt like… a real man, soft and warm and a little wet when he opened his mouth to touch Peter with the tip of his tongue. His hand was warm too, the thick fingers a soft pressure on the back of his head.

 

Peter’s lips brushed against Tony’s, overflowing the boy with the sensation of his mentor’s soft mouth, his tongue that left tingles on his skin. He opened up for him, hesitant at first, but soon he couldn’t control the urge to taste him anymore. Lips and tongue pursued greedily the man’s flavor while the sweetest of sounds escaped Peter. 

“But-” he somehow said in between the rising heat, “You said, it’s not… a good idea…” 

 

“Just this once?” the man murmured and kissed Peter again, bringing his other hand up to touch the boy’s muscular thigh through the thin suit.

 

That was more than enough for Peter to chew on Tony’s lips again, pushing his own tongue between the lips he dreamed about for years. Feeling the man’s hands on his body made his skin hot underneath the suit, an obstacle for them to truly feel each other. Peter maybe was inexperienced, but he was not a kid anymore, he knew what he wanted, and all his desires were right here, under him. 

If this was the only time to have this, he would savour every second.

 

Tony simply followed the flow, the amount of signals that he was receiving from Peter’s side was overwhelming, so parts of his brain shut off and his body reacted on auto pilot. A well trained autopilot that pursued the man’s long suppressed desires without shame or reserve. Peter could feel his hands sliding over his body and the man’s hips moving under him to get some friction between the boy’s legs.

 

If Peter had any self control left at all he wouldn’t have cursed, but he hadn’t. “ _ Fuck _ , Tony…” he let out and the blush on his cheeks spread down his neck. 

 

His body moved, going a bit back and a bit lower, to adjust his position on top of Tony. Then he grinded against him, it was slow, testing, but unrelenting. Putting enough pressure to push out a needy moan. It felt so good, their bodies shielded away only by the thin suits.

 

Peter repeated this, his back and hips rolling with the motion like a wave. The boy’s curls were all over Tony’s face as he leaned down to his neck, bringing his lips there to kiss and savor and taste. Still Tony’s scent and taste were different from what Peter expected from a human, but there was enough life in it to enjoy.

 

Tony moaned softly under the movement and exposed his neck a little more to give Peter places to suck and lick. “I… don’t want to… know where you learned that…” he murmured in Peter’s head and with the words a wave of heat emerged in the boy’s mind that added to his own lust and fueled his desire. 

 

It felt good for Tony, what he was doing. More than good in fact. He felt human. The man’s hands held Peter’s hips now and made them move in the exact right rhythm on his crotch, pushing more of the delicious moans out of him.

 

The boy’s erection stroked against his own, thin layers of fibers obstructing them, giving just enough to not be too little, but the more heated it became the more the fabric was in the way. Peter’s lips brushed over Tony’s neck, sucking there to leave bruises behind. Not that he was aware of it, not really, but he didn’t care. His want for Tony could be let out at last, feel his skin, feel his pleasure. Make him moan in it. 

 

“You like it…” he whispered against Tony’s ear. “You like me… you want me…” his voice was restrained as he continued to grind in Tony’s grip, following his lead that brought his body closer and closer to the edge. 

“You- you want to have me…” he moaned, his breath all over Tony’s ear, and then he licked over it, overtaken by want.

 

“Yes… yes… I want you. So bad.” Tony’s hot breath gushed over Peter’s skin when he pulled him in for another kiss and this time his upper body came with him. Suddenly Peter found himself on his back and Tony above him, grinding down between his legs and kissing him like he wanted to drown in him. The man’s hands were everywhere and then he felt them on the spider emblem on his chest.

 

Peter was gasping, moaning for precious air that refused to fill up his lungs. Tony’s hand was on his chest, moving up and down while the boy’s chest raced. Not a second passed and Peter realized that the suit would come off if Tony… if he chose to do that. That he would be naked for him, on the rooftop of his house. 

The boy went in for another kiss, refusing to succumb into any insecure thoughts, bringing his hands up and blending them with the dark strands of his hair to keep him close.

 

Then the suit became soft, falling from Peter’s shoulders when Tony pulled on it to free the boy’s skin, to kiss and suck on his collarbones and down to his chest. Peter was naked to the waist now and Tony played with all he found, licking and scraping his teeth over the soft skin.

The sounds of their love-making rose in the night sky.

 

Even if the breeze was cold Peter didn’t feel it, he was burning. His skin sizzling hot under Tony’s licks and kisses. Maybe he had been too cocky, too confident moments ago, but now that the suit moved down he couldn’t hide the rising insecurity. 

But it felt so good, too good. Making Peter want to give himself away.

Roughly he bit on his lip.

 

Tony paused on top of him. His hands laid on Peter’s skin and he could feel the conflicted feelings that turned the boy’s mind into different directions. He chuckled as if he wanted to excuse himself for being so fast before he moved up to kiss Peter’s lips softly. “This is… awesome… I never felt so alive…” he murmured into the boy’s mouth.

 

The strain in Peter’s expression was lifted, a glow pulsing back, brightening the boy’s face. “Really…?” he whispered with his hopeful tone and touched Tony’s neck to feel him. To get a sense of his emotions. “You feel good, with me? Like this?” his head moved to the side, putting some distance between them so that he could look into his eyes. “I-I do too…” he said, even if Tony could feel everything already.

 

The smile on the man’s face was so soft and affectionate that it almost hurt, but it conveyed his feelings as much as the touch on his skin. The world had gone mad and everything was upside down, but to be here with Peter, like this, was… good. 

Tony leaned in and kissed him again, but this time not in a heated way, it was soft and careful, with all the emotions that came to life in him.

 

It brought tears to the boy’s shut eyes, but it was inevitable really. He was too happy, to the point that his heart thumped and thundered, his shoulders shook. Tony was alive, he could feel him all over him, life bursting out him. He was so real, and… he wanted Peter, he wanted him. 

“Sorry…” Peter made with a nervous giggle as he sniffled back the happy tears. His palm rubbed them away and he was just adorable, all wet and sparkling with happiness under Tony.

 

***

 

They sat under the stars until the sun rose slowly on the horizon. Tony held Peter close and they talked, talked about what had been while Peter had been gone and then Tony. They talked about old feelings, of confusion and longing and this was interrupted by kisses and soft touches. Tony felt that Peter wanted him, wanted to feel him, but that this was too soon, too fast and too much. 

 

The boy had adjusted so quickly to the fact that Tony was still there, that he was different, he could give them both some time to explore this new fantastic feeling between them. 

 

When Tony attempted to get up Peter clung onto him.

“Please, don’t go…” he whispered, his eyes wide with different emotions.

 

“I will come back.” Tony reassured him and touched his hand that he held close to his shirt.

 

“But… but… you said ‘only this once’...” the boy whined. He was so tired he almost fell asleep right then and there. But he would not let go if this was the only time he would be able to feel Tony.

 

The man smiled and kissed Peter’s forehead. “Don’t worry. We have time…”


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone down on Manhattan, submerging the skyscraper heights in gleaming light and the street canyons in between in deep shadows. The people went on with their respective business and spared no thought for the men and women in the towers above.

 

The New York city hall wasn’t the highest building by far and not the biggest in regard to rooms and occupants, but it had survived the outcome of the snaps almost unblemished and now acted as the center of political and governing activities, spreading its power over the east coast. The late spring light fell into the spacious office of the mayor, that was decorated with old but exquisite furniture that generations of city leaders had used before.

 

Next to the desk stood a man in a black suit, sunglasses on, even if it wasn’t that bright inside the office. He had the face of a man who was used to intimidating others and liked it, a square chin and big hands made clear that he was not to joke with. He waited with the patience of a person who was used to standing close to an employer with no real task than just be daunting. Now he listened to the mayor of New York city, a distinguished looking man with grey hairs above his temples and a winning smile, if he decided to show it.

 

Norman Osborn watched the pictures that littered his desk. They presented the dead bodies of several gang members, laying on the floor of a derelict construction hall. Others showed corpses close to a dock and a warehouse. All of them were killed by the same specific set of weapons.

 

“It seems…” Norman said, rubbing his chin “…that the criminal underground got tangled and taken apart. And this time not by the friendly neighborhood hero… but another one”.

 

The bulky assistant stood close to the desk and said nothing. Norman tended to speak to himself, he needed no other opinion, only somebody who was present while he spun his ideas and theories. Then he got up and smoothed down his jacket. “I think… earth’s mightiest defender is back from the dead.”

 

With that he left the office, his assistant close behind, silent as ever.

 

***

 

Peter was coming home from his daily job at Delmar’s. 

It was Saturday afternoon and he had done the early shift, which meant that he opened the shop at six and made sandwiches and coffee until half past two. The job was easy and there was good money in it, but after eight hours he felt drained.

 

He had not seen Tony for three days, but the man had contacted him via KAREN to let him know that he was trying to figure out how to come back to the world of the living, without ending up in military hands, classified as a weapon and not a person.

“I had this happen once, and back then it was just the suit. If they declare me an A.I. I’m in real trouble.” he had told Peter through a secured canal. 

 

But since then, not a word.

 

It was unnerving, still, because Peter’s fear that Tony would disappear into thin air flickered within. There was nothing he could do, however, and he understood the dangers, human greed and all that entailed. Especially in times like these. Where society itself seemed to be teetering on the edge. 

 

As he always did, when coming back from work, Peter took a quick shower to get rid of the grime and then plopped in bed. One could say that a superhero of his league shouldn’t feel so wasted after an eight hour shift. Well, his brain was so tired from the mundane and monotonous that even his body ached a bit with discomfort because of it.

 

Behind closed eyelids the boy let all of that go. Tony Stark’s image strung to life, his words and lips. All those emotions. Had it been really so? That they had confessed to each other and… 

 

Peter’s cheeks became a touch redder. He pushed himself on his side to sink his face inside the pillow and let out a deep lovestruck sigh.

 

***

 

At some point he had slept in it seemed because he jolted awake by May’s tired voice in the hallway. 

“I’m home. Peter, come get the plates. I brought dinner.” She often did when she came home from her shift. With both of them working they had not much time for grocery shopping and cooking, but more money at hand so they often had take out food to make things easier. The delicious scent of thai food wafted in.

 

Peter put on a shirt and hopped out of bed to help his aunt. His stomach was rumbling, more than the average 19 year old since Peter’s metabolism was like a rocket in the sky. 

 

With a smile he greeted her and then placed everything around as he had done a million times in his life, bringing the plates, and glasses, and chopsticks, since this was thai afterall. 

 

Then he took a seat. “How was your day?” he asked her.

 

May smiled at him and sat down to dish out the food. “It was okay. Yours?” When he replied that it was okay too they ate for some time in silence. Then May put her chopsticks down and  grinned at him. “Say, … is there someone you’re seeing?” she asked while she watched her Phad Thai. “You look so happy and flustered all the time. Somebody I’ll meet one day maybe?” 

His aunt was young enough to be a person he could talk to about love and life and relationships. But he had never mentioned that he had more feelings for his mentor than admiration.

 

Peter raised his eyebrows at that, getting all speechless and feverish looking. But then he lowered his gaze and his eyes told stories of deep, mind-consuming love. He smiled to himself, thinking about Tony again.

“It’s that easy to tell, huh?” he asked softly and scrunched up his nose. Then he shook his head, still smiling. “I… I don’t know. It’s true, that I… you know, but it's not very simple.” he said, truly wondering if May would just faint upon hearing who Peter was in love with.

 

“Okay.” she smiled and took a sip of her water. “Just know that you can talk to me, okay? I’m happy to listen.” Then she dug in her food, no hard feelings on his hesitation. She was sure that Peter would open up if he was serious about someone. And these were difficult times.

 

Peter scratched his hair, he wanted to share this, but he couldn’t. How to even. Where to begin. 

“I’ll tell you something.” Peter couldn’t help it, he turned his eyes to her, big and full of emotions. “You already know him.” he said and bit hard on his lips before letting out a snicker. He himself couldn’t believe that he was talking about Tony Stark to his aunt like this was some movie romance.

 

“Really?” She bit her lip and leaned in closer. “So it’s a boy then!” May was pretty open and knew that her nephew liked people regardless of their gender.

 

“Yea, it’s a boy…” Peter grinned to mask the cringe. Tony Stark was so far from being a ‘boy’.  

 

“Someone you know from school still?” 

 

“Look, I can’t tell you more because it’s nothing… very stable at the moment. We just… we just kissed.” Peter said and his smile was from ear to ear. “But you will be the first to know, I promise.”

 

“I’m glad! My baby’s first kiss! Or not… I have no idea. Ah, whatever, this is something to celebrate! She got up and opened the fridge to pull out some white wine. Since Peter was only nineteen he wasn’t allowed to drink, but still they shared a glass from time to time. In times like these, were one could get killed on the streets so easily a bit of wine did no harm, or so May said. She filled two glasses and gave one to her nephew.

“So, no matter how serious or not - this is something. So cheers!” she smiled and took a sip.

 

Peter clinked glasses with her and smiled warmly. It was a rush of adrenaline, to talk about Tony in this manner. To let his aunt know about him. 

 

The dinner went on in a joyful and relaxed atmosphere, May telling stories of her coworker who was silly but fun to be around. After they cleaned up the kitchen together she sat on the couch to watch TV and Peter knew that she would doze off during the first movie.

 

Peter laid on his side and watched the movie that played. He wasn’t really watching, though, he just waited for May to fall asleep so that he could put on his suit and fly out of there. Four walls were always a bit cagy for him, even if he was in his aunt’s pleasant company. But he couldn’t help it, he wanted to go out, maybe find  _ him _ .

 

It was about nine o’clock when May’s eyes slid shut and she started to snore lightly. Peter watched her a bit longer and then got up to slip in his suit. But he didn’t make it this far. When he stepped in his bedroom he saw a familiar silhouette standing by the window, in his hand one of Peter’s treasured iron man figurines he had on his bedside drawer.

 

Peter was in his shorts and lousy t-shirt, but he forgot all about that as his mouth dropped open. He quickly closed the door with a soft click and made a step closer.

“Hey… hey, Tony…” he waved a hand, glancing at the toy in the man’s hand. “When, uhm, when did you come in? I didn’t hear you…”

 

Tony turned to him and his unreadable face was only partly lit by the light from the outside. Soon the street lamps would be shut down and then it would be pitch black in here. But not now.

“Hey Underoos…” Peter heard him say in his head. “How are you?” It sounded as if Tony had come here out of an urge but now had no idea what to say or how to approach it.

 

“I am good!” Peter said and sauntered even closer, trying to play cool. “You know, work and all, it’s good. What about you, what, what are you doing here?” Peter looked at him expectantly and a bit tense. He wouldn’t dare approach for a kiss, though. More pressing issues were at hand and Tony’s presence here indicated as much.

 

Tony’s face showed a bit of irritation, but he said nothing, just searched in Peter’s face. The man’s hand slowly came up and the fingertips touched Peter’s face. Then Tony’s shoulders fell a bit. “You are not mad…” he murmured in Peter’s head and the hand moved closer to palm the boy’s face softly.

 

Peter melted, all that longing rushing back to make his eyes burn with want. As Tony touched him he could feel it, being mad was not on the list of emotions that rushed through Peter’s veins, far from it.

The boy swallowed roughly, looking up at him, trying to not feel faint. “Ah… me… No, of course not…” he mumbled.

 

Tony caught on what had brought him here, which urge was so strong that he could not find rest until it was stilled. He just had to touch Peter, see his eyes and hear his voice to know why he was drawn here, even if he needed answers, solutions, a plan to regain his life.

But to be alive meant to be with Peter.

 

He leaned down and his lips touched the boy’s without further hesitation.

 

Peter closed his eyes and swayed, leaning in to touch Tony’s clad shoulders. The kiss was so soft, and yet Peter’s heart was about to explode. Tony’s taste was not that one would expect from a human, but it was perfect for him all the same. The moisturized lips pressed against his own dry ones and he lifted himself on his toes, clumsily clinging onto the man.

 

They kissed, tasting each other softly, exploring the other’s mouth, this time with more patience and care on Tony's part. 

Then he pulled back to look in Peter's eyes. 

 

“I came to a decision. I need a place to stay. I need… a life. If that is possible.” Peter could feel Tony's irritation and hesitation in that matter. The man seemed not to be sure if he wanted to become a real person again at all. A person even if he did not need to sleep and eat. But on the other hand he felt the need for human things. Contact, affection. 

For Peter. 

 

Peter nestled against the man's form and felt him, his feelings, his warmth. Peter could sense the conflict that sieged Tony, he understood it… Missing for five years he had been tossed back into a life that had went on without him. And without Tony, there was no anchor, no point of reference. There was no place to go for his undying love. He would never lose Tony again.

“You can get a new house.” Peter helpfully proposed. “Far from New York?” this was Tony’s dream in the past, maybe it still was. 

 

But Tony did not listen. He was focused on something outside Peter’s window and did not answer. When Peter looked up and stretched his neck to have a look on what Tony was focusing on he saw that a man attached an election poster on the wall opposite his window. He was in a hurry to finish before night call. On the poster a smiling face was accompanied by a lettering that read “Choose safety for the future. Vote Norman Osborn.” Tony's brow furrowed and he appeared like a man that had something on the tip of his tongue but could not spell it out.

 

“Who is that?” he asked Peter, knowing that the young man had seen the poster too.

 

Peter had his arms slid away from Tony’s body, pulling back to give him space. Then he let out a sigh, a bit resigned and frustrated.

“Some politician… He was already in charge of things when I returned.” Peter replied and it was pretty clear how little he thought of this guy. He stared down at the poster again before crossing his arms. “From what I know he had a lot of capital… even after the… .dusting.” at the word he swallowed. “Which is really weird if you ask me, but he tried to put a stop to the chaos. More or less.” he explained and shook his head, Peter knew first hand how bleak the situation in the city was.

“If that’s not the face of a villain in a movie I don’t know what is, Tony.” he said with a serious tone.

 

That made the man smirk and raise an eyebrow. “He... I know him… from somewhere. Can’t recall.” Then he shrugged. “Tries to put a stop on the chaos you say? That is not the worst of plans.” He turned to Peter and palmed his cheek with his hand. 

Tony’s eyes hung on his lips and his hand caressed Peter’s cheek oh so softly.

 

The boy’s eyebrows twitched and then a violent blush flooded his cheeks. Tony caught his hands and suddenly Peter’s knees were far too weak. 

 

“Can you... can we... uhm...?” the boy requested, far too shy now. 

 

Without an answer Tony pulled Peter close. The lights went out - night call. All that remained was the blue glow of the ARC. Tony looked down on him with his expressive eyes and Peter could see - and feel - clearly that hesitation was growing in him. 

“Maybe I should leave now…” he mumbled and looked down on where he still was embracing Peter in his half opened suit. 

 

The roles were reversed now, Tony could talk all he wanted in Peter’s head, but the boy had to be as quiet as possible to not alert his sleeping aunt. He closed his eyes and shook his head, urging Tony to not go. His hands rested on the man’s chest.

 

It was so dark and yet Peter looked deep into Tony’s eyes, still not saying a word. He needed him, he needed him so much that the thought of him leaving was enough to make Peter cry.

Slowly he brought Tony’s palm to cup his heated cheek and feel him close before he had the chance to slip away. Then he took Tony’s other hand and placed it on his waist, urging the man to caress his soft, unblemished skin while looking up at him with those parted lips.

 

Tony could feel the turmoil of emotions that went on in Peter and could not leave him, even if his consciousness told him to go. He pulled him closer again and leaned in, drawn-in by the soft lips that were so inviting and willing. Their mouth’s came together and the man did not even notice how he let his hands wander again on the warm skin, from Peter’s cheek to his shoulder blades and down his flanks. They stopped on the boy’s hips only inches away from the bulge where Peter’s arousal showed the most.

“Are you sure?”

 

Peter couldn’t answer that, not only because he couldn’t speak but because he couldn’t be certain about anything. He knew he wanted Tony, he was dying to be held by him… but was it wrong? Was it right? It surely was unwise but Peter didn’t care about any of that.

A lustful kiss was his reply, lips all over Tony’s to silence him even though the man’s voice was transmitted straight to his mind. 

His own hands went under Tony’s, reaching his back to spread his fingers on the broad surface and keep him close.

 

Peter felt Tony’s undersuit slipping away, retracting into the ARC reactor case like the armor did before. For the first time his hands touched the bare back of the man he wanted so damn much for so long. He felt the muscles move under his fingertips and the warmth of the skin while Tony leaned in to kiss his neck and shoulder. He made no attempt to undress Peter further because of the hesitation they boy had shown on the roof but that made his touches and kisses no less heated.

 

Peter sucked on his bottom lip to stop his voice from coming out. Yet the quiet was disturbed by his muffled, ever so audible whimpers that couldn’t been pushed down entirely. His heart was thundering, feeling Tony’s naked skin and being so intimate with him. He never dared dream that and now… now it was real. He felt Tony exploring his back, his body, and wanted to have him all over him… inside him.

At the thought the blushing spread down to his pale chest, goosebumps appeared under Tony’s touch, giving it all away. 

Peter kissed his ear and jawline, dragging his hands down his back to leave pink trails behind. 

Then he drew back, to look into Tony’s eyes, unsure and determined at the same time. He took his hand and lead him towards the single bed.

 

Tony let himself be lead and came on top of Peter when the boy laid down. He was naked down to his waist and Peter could see the muscles on his torso move when he placed one leg between Peter’s tights, grinding into his crotch slowly while they kissed again. Tony felt so real, from the taste of his mouth to the touch of his hands he was the man Peter had dreamed about. His kisses wandered down Peter’s neck again like they had on the roof, down his collarbone to his chest.

 

Harsh breathing left Peter’s nostrils as he refused to part his lips. He had never felt like this before, every part of his body so tight and yet getting unwound. Tony’s lips were so cool on his hot skin, the tiny wetness he left behind making his paleness shine in the darkness.

There was not much room to maneuver around in this small bed, the mattress just fitting them on top of each other while Tony stroked the boy’s erection with his body. Peter’s hands soon became restless, one holding onto the underside of the pillow while the other reached for Tony’s neck and hair. 

 

Tony kissed lower until he could dip his tongue into Peter's belly and nip on the define abs above. He and Peter had never done such a thing with each other, had never talked about preferences but there was this connection between them. Tony could  _ feel _ what Peter felt, how he reacted to the touches, what he liked and what was not so good - maybe better than the boy himself could. Because even if the heat of the moment burned in him too, even if he longed for this touch and Peter's body under his, even though, a small part of him observed, calculated and evaluated. The machine part. And that part paid close attention to Peter's every move, to every signal that was transmitted from his shivering skin into Tony's stimulus processing system. 

 

When the boy could barely hold his moans any longer Tony slowly pulled the boy’s shorts further down, following with his lips. 

 

Peter was so soft and yet his body so well trained, refined to the last detail. And his blood quickened underneath his skin, pumping from his pounding heart and through his veins. He panted now, gripping at his sheets that were decorated with stars and moons, so very boyish still. His knees were bent and Tony snug between them, touching places no one had ever touched before. It tingled and was so very hot that Peter bit on his lip so hard that it bruised - little did such a thing matter, he was Spiderman afterall.

 

Tony looked up to him, waiting for his consent before he pulled the shorts down to free Peter's hard on. The boy did not have to say anything, the feeling was enough for Tony to know that he could not wait to do more, to feel more. Tony freed his cock and admired it for a moment before he licked from the base to the tip. Holding it with one hand he lifted the erection to let his tongue play over the sensitive head. 

Peter heard him hum in his mind with relish.

 

“Ah!” Peter moaned back without thinking, but then his two hands landed on his mouth to shield it. His big eyes grew smaller and shut when he pushed his head back on the pillow, sinking it inside.

Peter was very  _ very  _ sensitive. All of his senses were dialed up because of his powers and pleasure was too. It was no coincidence that he had played a lot with himself, exploring what he liked and what he didn’t. Not that he ever needed much to push an orgasm out of his body. But hardly did any of this matter now. Now that he was in Tony’s hands, his mouth on his erection.

“God-” the muffled word came behind trembling fingers. This was so amazing that Tony’s lips were met with droplets of precum, oozing out of Peter at the barest touch.

 

Tony smiled down on his cock when he licked him again. From the moment when Peter had confessed that his senses were dialed up he had - guiltily - thought about what that meant. Even if Peter had been the forbidden fruit, never to touch and hold, he still had fantasized about him, about making him writhe and moan with the barest touch. And now… to hear him for real, to taste his lust and steal his arousal… It was overwhelming his new senses. 

When he took Peter's weeping cock into his mouth he felt the strong body under himself jolt and buck and it was a feast. 

 

Peter’s hand landed on Tony’s, on the man’s hand that was keeping his quivering thigh in place. It was an urge to slow down or something, because Peter was so damn close it was embarrassing. His twitching cock was so warm, so wet inside Tony’s mouth, swelling up and turning pink from the slight stimulation. 

Tony’s lips on him -  _ Fuck.  _

Tony’s tongue on him _ \- Fuck! _

“Oh… oh god…” he panted, forgetting about where he was. “Stop, stopstopstop, gonna come, gonna come…” he let out so desperately, eyebrows squeezed together and eyes shut while he palmed his glowing red face.

 

But Tony did not stop. The man sucked him in deep and massaged his cock with his tongue while he pulled back and… Peter came. He came with a loud moan, his body tight and tense as a bowstring while his cum spurted into Tony's mouth. 

The next thing his sensitive ears heard was May jumping out of bed in the next room, a rustling indicating that she was slipping in her bathrobe hastily. All he could do was push Tony, who still sucked at him, back with both hands on the man's shoulders, gasping “May!”. 

Tony looked at him with huge eyes and then the door slammed open. Tony dusted away before Peter's eyes and disappeared. 

 

May stormed in. “Peter?!? Are you hurt?!” Then she saw his half naked state and stopped. 

 

Peter was shocked, and that’s an understatement. His wide eyes stared at the emptiness Tony had left behind before darting over to May. His breath was completely cut off as he pulled up his shorts to cover his lower body. 

He tried to say something, anything, but even if his lips moved no words could make it out. Still panting like someone had put him in a fight against Thanos, Peter finally let out “Fine-” with a harsh breath. “Fine, May.” He waited for the woman to leave.

 

May, who had a pretty good idea why Peter had been moaning loudly apologized quickly and closed the door. That was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened between them and she was sure that she would die when they met the next day. 

 

Peter however had other problems. Tony had… vanished into thin air. 


	7. Chapter 7

Peter glanced around the dark room, shocked still, what… happened? 

“Tony…?” he whispered as quietly as possible. “Are… are you here…?” he glanced around into the darkness of the room, but even with his enhanced vision he still couldn’t see him anywhere. Peter made sure that he was properly dressed before slipping out of his bed.

 

His eyes were drawn in by a sudden movement at the corner of the room. It was as if the air had decided to materialize. Particles and dust bunched together to manifest… a person. Slowly Tony formed there, half in armor, half naked as if he was not sure which parts of his being he should let become real. He looked at Peter and swallowed. 

 

Peter’s reaction was unmistakable, his eyes widened and his pupils enlarged when he saw Tony appear. Such relief, he finally let out the breath that was caged in his throat and lungs. The boy smiled, looking at him so fondly and without hesitation closed the distance between them. “Ah…” he let out ever so quietly. “That was… that was scary…” 

 

Tony looked at him with an alienated expression, but when Peter’s eyes were so soft on him  he pulled him in his arms and pressed his face in Peter's hair, inhaling deeply. He said nothing but now that the bodily contact returned Peter could feel Tony's bone deep relief that was not only based on the fact that May had left, but also on the fact that Peter was not horrified by his sudden disintegration. 

 

“I should go…” Peter heard the voice in his head.

 

In a second the boy gripped his hand, intertwining their fingers. “No.” he answered quietly but the strain in his voice was clear. “Please don’t.” he whispered to him. The hold on Tony’s hand became tighter, refusing to let him go. Refusing to part. 

 

Tony let himself be pulled to the bed, to lay down with Peter, even if there was almost no space for his broad form, but somehow they managed. He spooned the boy from behind, both of them feeling each other’s breathing in the dark. Tony kissed Peter's neck.

 

They cuddled close, separated by the different thoughts that swirled around in their minds, but Peter couldn’t outlast the silence.

 

“It was kinda cool. I mean…” he whispered, and his brown eyes gazed at the man.“But… w-what happened? You… disappeared.” Peter asked, holding Tony’s hand close to his chest as if to make sure that he would not do so again.

 

“The nanites are 9 micrometers. Not visible to the eye. If they disperse it looks like dust.” Tony explained and Peter could feel that the utter and complete disintegration of his body had shocked him too. “Apparently the nanites are able to exist without contact to the ARC for some time. Before they stop working.”

 

“I wonder how that works…” Peter mumbled curiously, “Do you think that the blast of the stones infused the nanites with energy…?” Before the boy could finish his sentence, however, Tony hushed him.

“Maybe… Now try to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.” he promised.

 

It occurred to the boy that Tony didn’t need sleep. Maybe he was not even capable of something like that. And maybe he himself needed time to think on what had happened when May stepped in.

 

Peter turned around slowly, to face the wall while still holding Tony’s hand. Despite everything that had happened he felt so safe here like this, and, admittedly, the position heated his body up again, feeling Tony’s breathing brush over the back of his neck. He hadn’t felt so secure in a very very long time, so peaceful. And even if reluctantly he soon drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

When Peter woke up the next morning he was alone in his bed. But as soon as the boy understood that there was a broad body missing from behind him he jolted into a sitting position, looking around frantically. 

 

Tony was there. 

 

He stood by the window, looking outside, his body covered in the undersuit, the ARC reactor glowing on his chest, and his face unreadable. But even if his face was distant, Peter could still… feel him.

Somehow the bond between them seemed to grow stronger with every time they touched. Even without actual body contact Peter sensed hesitation and nervousness due to the fact that this was the morning  _ after _ . 

 

But whatever his feelings were, Tony had done what he had promised - he had stayed. 

 

The corner of the boy’s lips curved into a soft smile, his gaze was longing, even if he was still all numb from his sleep. His dried up mouth and messy curls didn't take away from his youthful glow and beauty however. He got up slowly, feeling Tony's hesitation. He didn't want to push him away, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from gravitating towards him.

 

Then, even if he wanted to hug him from behind and feel his chest with his hands, Peter stopped. He just stood next to him, looking up at those unreadable eyes. He couldn’t hide it from himself anymore, how much he wanted to be hugged and kissed, talked sweetly to, but he couldn't… wouldn't make any demands.

 

“Good morning,” Tony said without moving his lips. He smiled his lopsided smile and watched Peter's tired face. “Your aunt has already left for work. I think she wants to postpone…  meeting with you.”

 

Peter blushed and his features twitched in discomfort, brows curving up and eyes wincing as if in pain. 

“Yea, I don't blame her…” he said and cringed further. How to proceed, what to do and what to say… Peter didn't know. He was torn between listening to his heart or mind. 

 

“Tony I-...” he started and his fingers brushed over the man's. “I, uhm, liked… what we did…” he mumbled awkwardly and his cheeks heated up. He was certain the man had far more serious things in mind. “What I mean is… Thank you for staying.” his averted eyes returned to Tony.

 

“I wanted to. And… I liked what we did too.” came the reply, as bashful as Peter's own words. Tony's fingers intertwined with his, holding on softly. “But what now? I'm not… I'm not what you will present to your aunt as a date I think. And I have no place to stay. And…” he sighed and gestured to the overall awkward situation with him being what he had become and all that entailed. 

 

“I am an adult, I don’t have to present you to anyone-” Peter furrowed his eyebrows and then quickly went on, interrupting his own sentence, “Who cares about that. You died, I lost you…! I’m not- I’m not leaving your side!” as he spoke his voice became louder, his eyes bigger, desperate.

 

Tony pulled him close to appease his growing agitation and kissed the boys hair. “Okay… We’ll work it out somehow. We'll work it out.” Tony rocked him a little, holding him close and feeling Peter all over, on his skin and beyond.

 

The boy had become all flustered, all those emotions he felt for Tony were too intense to keep at bay. His admiration and love, his undying loyalty and fierce fierce desire. With flushed cheeks he cleared his throat, trying to reign in the loud pounding of his heart.

 

“I-I tried hard to keep Queens safe, you know.” he said in a moment with a weak smile. Then, however, he paused, his thoughts taking him elsewhere. “Those gangs… did you know that they hunted me? I didn’t know that they had almost uncovered who I was, but you… you did?”

 

Tony furrowed his brow. Then he blinked as if he was trying to get a thought out of his mind. He even shook his head a little. “Gangs?” he mumbled in Peter’s mind. “I… recall… a fight.” He did not sound as if he really understood what Peter was talking about.

 

That was… unexpected and yet not. “You don’t remember? You fought them on several occasions… sort of wiped them out.” the boy explained and narrowed his eyes a little. “It was during last month, and uhm…” he scratched his head, “You left… none alive.”

 

Tony was deep in thought. “I do not recall waking up either. Maybe my awareness needed some time to come back in full capacity.” He shook his head again. “I don’t know who I fought and why. Only the last part… that they… hunted you.” Tony’s gaze was drawn in by Peter’s and the man touched his cheek. “Could not have that…”

 

Tony felt Peter’s barely contained emotions flood the boy again.

“Thank you… for looking after me.” he whispered to him, “I want to do the same for you, if you’ll let me.”

 

***

 

Tony left him shortly after that, promising to come back in the evening to help Peter with his patrol. The man seemed to be in thought regarding his missing memory, wondering what else he had done while he had not been sentient. 

 

Peter had not much to do during the day since college had not been an option when the world was only one step from the brink of chaos and his job at Delmar's was scheduled for Fridays and Saturdays only. Usually he slept in and helped May with the household, but today he was wide awake and restless.

 

He made himself a simple breakfast and tried to nap for a while. But, sleep, of course, never came, and Peter got up from the couch, pacing for a few moments in frustration. It wasn’t much different from the days before, four walls couldn’t contain him and he soon found himself swinging from building to building, to reach a high roof and rest there.

At least there was enough space for his thoughts.

Tony was back and they were… They were  _ something _ . At least together again.

 

Peter spent his time watching over Queens, helping the people who tried to come by somehow. In the afternoon he stopped on a rooftop, a newspaper he had found on the way in his hand. Since the electricity was rationed most people could not afford mobile phones and other stuff that had been once everyday life. The good old newspaper experienced a brisk recovery since the news could be given to others and in the end the paper was useful for other things like lighting a heater.

 

Peter sat down and smoothed the wrinkled pages on his legs to have a look at what was going on. The news from outside the U.S. were not the most reliable source but since there was no other available Peter scanned over the headlines. 

 

The world still had not recovered from the second snap. Wakanda was still in the grip of a civil war between the old king and the one they had for five years after T’Challa’s dusting. Europe had split up in its several nations again and even within them uprisings were the order of the day. Scotland had separated itself from England, the Bask had freed themselves from Spain. The king of the Philippines had executed the senate and made himself the absolute ruler and so on and so on.

 

The U.S. was still shaken by uprisings because so many people were starving. Even non criminals began to steal and revolt. In the major cities, many areas were cut off of law and order. In New York mainly Manhattan had found its way to normality again, while Brooklyn, Queens, the Bronx… resembled battlefields at times during the night. 

 

It was heartbreaking to witness the world spiral out of control, to embrace chaos. Especially after all that had been lost on the way to save it. To think that Tony had given his life only for this corruption to spread, for the innocent to lose what they couldn’t save.

 

And one person seemed to hold it all together, in New York, at least.

Norman Osborn. 

Peter looked at his face on the newspaper before he let it fly for someone else to find.

 

Spiderman dove off the roof and shot his webs across the gap between the buildings to swing back, towards his home. Tony had said they would meet there for a patrol, and the boy couldn’t help but be a little excited. It wouldn’t be dangerous, even past the dark, because conflict had been dialed down since Tony’s… interference with the crimelords of the area.

 

And yet, it would be like the good old days. Tony schooling him, while himself being reckless and spontaneous. Charismatic. Handsome. Happy…?

 

Peter caught himself at the top of a street light, his landing making it sway a little. Tony was not happy. He was not really himself. Something was missing and Peter felt that. The man had lost so much and was left with no purpose, with no place to belong to. 

 

As much as the young man wanted to believe it, that Tony would be satisfied with having him by his side, he understood that it was not enough. Tony Stark - Iron Man - was far greater than a mortal man. 

 

He had become a symbol of victory. Of winning over the tyrant.

 

Of surpassing human boundaries. Of making the ultimate sacrifice.

 

And yet… he was still him. Peter knew, deep in his heart what he needed to do. He needed to gather the people that were once closest to Tony, to remind him of who he was - as a man. 

 

***   
  


Norman Osborn walked into his lab and nodded to the few scientists at work there. The white walls and glass screens separated different areas where he stored the high security findings. 

 

After the first snap it had been like being in a candy shop with the owner away and nobody else around. He simply had to reach and take what he wanted.

 

He walked past alien tech, years old, from Loki’s attack on New York. Homeland security had not been able to  _ shield _ it as much as they liked – Norman still smiled on that pun. He came across some drones he had salvaged when his company had overtaken Hammer. Justin had not been the same after prison and sold everything without batting an eye. Too bad that Vankow had erased all his traces. Norman would have given his right hand to get his other on the plans for an ARC.

 

His steps lead him to the last room where the screens were opaque to shield his most prestigious object from view. He had studied what had been left after the so called ‘house party protocol’. Stark had been a genius, of course. But not a very tidy one. Across the tables laid various parts of Iron Man suits, studied on the metals used, the fabrication of the joints and layers, ammunition, armor.

 

It was always a good idea to have several plans at the same time. Of course, his greatest interest focused on the little crime fighter and his incredible abilities. But at the same time it was appropriate to build up other resources. Better safe than sorry.

 

He took the left half of an Iron Man mask in hand to hold it into the light.

 

“So you’re back, huh? I wonder how you did that…” he mused and let the mask sink back to the table before he turned to his own masterpiece.

 

The cold metal was grey, not painted in such a flashy manner as Stark had done it. Only some smaller accents of energy supplies and scanners were greenish, like emeralds. Norman had no ARC so the armor had to be way lighter to be fueled by other power supplies. He had invented a light metal to make it as flexible as possible and added a hover board as a substitute for the repulsors.

 

It was almost finished. And then he would need no gangs and no help from any other person any longer. Then he would be a super hero himself.

 

His eyes laid on the gruesome mask he had designed.

  
Or maybe not a  _ hero  _ in that sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony needed a life. More than a mere existence, he needed a real life, to feel like a real person again. 

 

Peter knew that Happy and Rhodey wouldn’t give him a hard time, they were probably just a phone call away from rushing to meet Tony. Hell, they would follow this man anywhere, and now that he was back, they would come running at the mere mention, no doubt. If they knew. But Tony refused to let his state become known to them.

 

And the most important person, Peter thought, was the most unreachable. That person too, would come running, but… would Pepper let her? 

 

He hadn’t seen the woman for a long time, her and Morgan, because life got in the way. Or, more likely, the fact that Pepper had wanted to move on, to rebuild a family for her daughter, and Peter couldn’t… wouldn’t let go of the past. 

 

It was still early in the day, so he mustered the courage to go talk to the woman. Pay her a visit and try to see what’s going on. If she would be willing to meet Tony again and accept him, back in her and Morgan’s life. 

 

While he swung across Queens Peter thought back on what Tony had said. That he had already gone to meet them and that Pepper had shut the door. Or something like that. In fact they had not talked much on what had happened. But this would be different, that’s what Peter believed and continued down the route to Pepper’s home.

 

***

 

Pepper Stark sat in the backyard of the small city house she lived in since she had gotten her life back in order. It was in a quieter area of Manhattan and Morgan could play in the somewhat fresh air here. Her appearance was still that of a flawless business woman, but the lines around her eyes and her mouth had grown deeper in the years and with all that had happened.

 

Morgan was back from school and upstairs to finish her homework. Later Pepper would go there and see if she could help, but first the kid should try on her own. The woman’s thoughts however, were on the event that had taken place a few days ago. She still saw his face in front of her inner eye. The thought of having a heart attack and watching the afterlife.

When she learned that Tony was back. In a way.

 

Pepper could feel the tears well up and she pushed them down. This was a situation she had no strategies to cope with. After her shocked expression Tony had left and she had not heard from him since. Maybe it had been a dream. But she doubted it.

 

***

 

Peter arrived at the Stark estate that nestled between similar city houses in an expensive part of the city. Here, someone could say that the situation was still as it should be. Armed patrols and private security made sure of that.

 

The young hero did not hesitate and swung over the wall in the garden, making a few steps to ground himself, and then lifted his hand up for a friendly wave. “Hello! Anyone home?” he called out and stepped closer to the terrasse.

 

Pepper looked up, startled at that, but then calmed down when she recognized the voice.

“Peter…? I’m here.” She got up and stepped out between the potted plants to greet him. Peter could see her irritation in the way she touched her perfectly styled hair and pressed her lips closed. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes but smiled when he stepped closer. “How are you?” she came closer to kiss his cheek.

 

With the mask in his hand and all his hair ruffled Peter smiled at her, while pulling back. “Hey, I’m good, I’m good.” he nodded. He was uneasy and it showed, and the reason would become apparent soon enough.

“How are you doing?” he asked and glanced around for a moment. “Morgan upstairs?”

 

“Yes. She just came home from school.” Pepper tilted her head. Peter was not able to hide his feelings and his nervousness made her uneasy. “What’s up? Did something happen?”

 

The boy brought his hands together with a small clap. His shoulders and posture were tense, and yet a smile decorated his face. “You got me, I need to talk to you.” he finally said and his form relaxed a little. “It’s uhm… it’s important.”

 

“Of course.” she nodded and invited him to sit down by the small well. The sound of the water would mask their conversation in case someone was listening. After she poured some water in a glass for him, Pepper looked Peter straight in the eye.

“What is it? I think I know, but…”

 

Peter sat next to her and took a sip of water. He nodded at the woman’s words, his expression serious. “It’s…” he started while staring at his clad fingers that taped restlessly against his thigh. 

 

“I came to talk to you about Mr. Stark… about… Tony.” he said with quiet but firm voice. Peter’s eyes met hers, big and honest. “I know he came to talk to you, and I know it can never be as it was, but… he needs us. He needs you.”

 

Pepper’s bright eyes filled with tears at the mention of the man’s name and she averted her gaze. Her hand came up to touch under her nose while she swallowed. Only due to the fact that she led one of the biggest companies in the world for ages she was able to press it all down - as a woman she could often not show feelings in public - and not fall to tears completely. 

Slowly she got a grip on herself and turned to Peter again.

“You… saw him…?”

 

Peter observed her with a small frown, dragging his eyes elsewhere to give her some privacy. He rubbed his forehead, trying to not ponder on the fact that he and Tony had been intimate with each other. 

“I did…” he said and his eyes were a bit wet too. He couldn’t help it, he felt Pepper’s pain and grief. He swallowed and nodded with his lips pressed together. 

“I saw him and we talked. And… he is back for good.” the boy tried to explain.

 

“Peter.” she interrupted him, her lower lip a bit trembling. “I can’t… How… What do you think I should do?” she asked and it was obvious that she was conflicted. Did she expect Peter to ask her to leave her husband and go back to Tony?

 

“I know.” Peter said and his eyebrows twitched in distress. “But, it’s not… it’s not about us. Look, I know-” he closed his eyes, his voice trailing off. Peter took another breath before continuing, “What about Morgan? She is his daughter, don’t they… deserve to have back the time they lost?”

 

“Yes.” Pepper rubbed a hand over her face. You are right.” She paused for a few moments and her eyes wandered to the window on the second floor where Morgan’s room was. “I know… I… I simply had no idea how to tell her. She is eight. Will she understand what had happened? When I don’t understand it myself?” Her gaze met Peter’s again. She obviously was still shaken, but to move the topic from her own heart to Morgan’s helped her to focus. She’d always put her girl first.

 

“Listen,” Peter urged. “In ten, twenty years from now, you will look back and, you will… you will wish that you had given them this chance. I guarantee that. We live in a world of forces we can’t understand, of powers beyond our grasp - Morgan, she will have her dad back, no matter what. She will understand.” 

 

Pepper nodded slowly, her lips twitching into a smile. “You are right.” A tear slipped down. “Why don’t you greet her? I will follow shortly…”

 

The boy curled his fingers into weak fists, as if preparing to hug her, but then he stopped himself. With a nod he got up and followed the small path to the entrance of the house. Morgan was a bright little star and every time he saw her it warmed his heart. 

 

Peter recalled the house’s layout and found his way upstairs, to the girl’s room. He knocked softly on the door and then pressed down the handle to step inside.

 

The girl had grown since he had last seen her. She sat on her desk, a pen in hand since she went to a traditional school where the kids learned how to write with pen and paper instead of digital devices only. When she turned, her long dark hair slipped over her shoulder and a bright smile bloomed on her face.

 

“Peter!” she chirped and hopped from her chair. In the next moment Peter was hugged around his waist. 

 

“Hey you, Maguna!” the boy exclaimed and after squeezing her for a moment he brought his arms around her to lift her up and make a swirl around the room. “Don’t get taller than me, you hear me!” he said to her before placing her back on her feet.

 

“I will! I will grow as tall as my dad was and look down on you all!” she yelled and laughed at the swirling around. Morgan was an active kid, jumping around and climbing on anything she could reach. “I’m happy that you are here. I missed you.” she said when she was with her feet back on the ground.

 

Peter calmed her beautiful long hair, just by looking at her he could see Tony’s features. And her attitude was just as close, even if the man was not in her life anymore. Well… that was about to change.

 

“I missed you too. How about you show me what you have been up to, huh?” he gestured around the room and at the girl’s desk. “Don’t tell me those amazing letters are yours, I can’t believe it!”

 

Morgan pulled him over and showed him what she was doing, her letters and the books, talking about school and that she was in a science class for starters and so on. Peter listened to it all with a smile until from the corner of his eye he saw Pepper appear in the doorway, leaning on the frame. She had washed her face and put on a calm smile. 

 

Peter straightened up and nodded to the woman. “I’ll… I’ll see you guys very soon…” the boy said and turned to Morgan, to give her a bright smile followed by a mischievous wink. 

 

Morgan was a bit disappointed but she was also a well behaved kid and so nodded and hugged him tightly for a goodbye.

 

When Peter passed Pepper the woman followed him two steps into the hallway and touched his arm.

 

“You said he needs help. What can I do?” Her face was set and serious.

 

Peter looked down for a moment, before meeting her piercing blue eyes again. “He… he needs a place…” the boy explained. “If you can… If you can accept him, as… as a friend?” he said softly and his eyes portrayed so many emotions.

 

Pepper’s eyes became a soft touch. “Of course.” She looked at Morgan who sat back on her desk to write and then to Peter, who was too like a relative to her. “Thank you for coming.” And then she hugged him, short but firm.

 

After she let go, Pepper stepped into Morgan’s bedroom.

“Hey, my sweat bean…” She closed the door with a soft click.

 

Peter had done what he came here to do, and seeing Pepper and Morgan was a good thing. Even if it was hard, to ask favors of this woman while he… he loved Tony. But now it was done, and Peter asked KAREN to call Happy. There was a reunion he needed to set up.

 

***

 

Peter swung back to Queens in the early afternoon and even before he reached May’s apartment KAREN read him a message from Pepper. The woman was fast.

 

_ What about the lake house? He loved it there and the facilities are still intact. He can stay there, until he knows what to do. I’ll organize the refurbishment.  _

 

Peter recalled Tony's reaction to the lake house. It was an emotional moment, as the man took a glimpse of his old life. Of what once had been and could have been still, if it wasn't for giving it all up to save the world.

 

Maybe Tony would still want to go there… In the past he did want to escape the city and all that came with it. Maybe it was still so. It was worth a shot.

 

The evening sun shined on the abandoned electric panels of various roofs while Peter swung from building to building to land on the rooftop of his home. He was more relaxed than in the past, since the gangs that stormed Queens had been annihilated by Tony's hand. Still, one could never be too careful and so the boy crept around to make his way to his room's window. 

 

Watchful he pressed it open and upside down on the ceiling crawled inside. There he elegantly landed on his feet and removed his suit for the time being. 

 

Until time for the patrol came Peter had some dinner and a nap, trying not to think too much about what all these plans would lead to. What mattered was that Tony would be happy again, that he would have a place in the world. That he would have his friends and daughter back, it was what was right. And Peter would do anything in his power to achieve it. 

 

If the price to be paid would be for him to step out of the picture for others to fit inside it… Peter would suffer a broken heart for Tony's happiness, anytime.

  
  


***

 

The warehouse was abandoned since the second snap. It laid too much off the beaten track to be of use in times like these and only a few rusted containers talked about busy times in the past.

The evening sun fell through the broken windows, making the dust particles gleam.

 

A group of people stood in the middle, gathering around a table made from old barrels with a door panel on top. Photographs were strewn across it, next to a map of Queens.

 

“It’s likely that he lives in Queens. Since the second snap he is mostly seen here, not even in Brooklyn or Hempstead.” one of them said. 

 

A woman with a square jaw placed a new photograph on the table. “Here. This one was made after the last ambush on our people.” It showed the silhouette of a slender young man next to a way more buff person. The later had a faint blue glow radiating from their chest.

 

“We need to be careful that they do not discover this quarter too. I’d say-” the first began but was interrupted by a gruff voice from the warehouse’s entrance. 

 

“That’s the exact opposite of what we do…”

A man in an old school attire stood there, surrounded by a gang of people in similar clothes. The pinstripe suit had broad shoulders and tight ankles, and made him look like a mafia member from one of those old 1920ies movies. He even wore a fedora hat, that was perched in a strange angle on the somewhat deformed head of his.

 

He sauntered into the room, taking a deep drag of his cigarette while his thugs followed him. The already present gang exchanged worried glances with each other. When the boss sent one of his representatives it was never a good sign, especially if they were known for extensive violence. They knew him, had heard his name even if the man was largely assigned to the business in Rhode Island, and not here. His misshapen skull was the reason why everybody called him Hammerhead.

 

The leader swallowed when Hammerhead stepped up to the table to have a look at the pieces of evidence. The hand that came up to pick the cigarette from his lips was covered in a leather glove with metal plates above the knuckles. Hammerhead was known for his preference to smash an opponent to a pulp with his bare hands. Nobody knew how much of his body had been replaced by the unbendable alloy that made his head look so weird.

 

He looked down on the photographs and then at the gang members. 

“The time for hiding is over.”

 

***

 

Peter met Tony on a roof of an abandoned building at the Little Neck Bay. It was already becoming dark around them but the faint blue glow was visible for his heightened senses from afar. Tony waited for him, the eyes of his helmet drawn to the other side of the bay.

 

The boy landed on his signature Spiderman pose, knees bent and apart, one hand on the ground and one behind him up in the air. He had perfected it in the years that had passed, and it looked sleek and fancy - even Peter could agree to that. 

 

The practical purpose, however, of such a pose, was for his body to safely absorb the impact of the landing.

 

After a moment he stood, turning his masked eyes to Tony. The boy's heart was beating fast from all the swinging around, but more so because Iron Man was standing tall next to him, in all of his glory. Peter would never get over seeing him like this.

 

"Hey!" he cheerfully greeted, even though he was a bit hesitant overall. Then he followed Tony's gaze across the bay, wondering if something specific had caught the man's attention.

 

The man turned his head to him and the metal plate was unreadable but his posture relaxed a bit, welcoming Spiderman close. Then he gestured to the other side of the water.

“The rest of the gangs gather there. Even from other parts of New York.”

His gaze returned to the warehouse over there.

“We can end this.”

 

Peter's eyes inspected the place, but he himself was taken a bit aback.

"End this…? What do you mean?" he asked in a quieter tone while shifting his gaze back to the man.

 

“End the threat that the gangs spread over the city. The police has given up.” Tony’s eyes were still drawn to the old warehouses and somehow he seemed to have slipped back into the more robotic mindset again. His voice was as unemotional as his unrelenting armor.

 

The boy had completely different things in mind for their patrol. He had not even considered that there would be more gang members around and, now, presented with this he found himself conflicted. All the talk about getting a new life for Tony needed to be pushed to the side, but Peter didn't want that. He recognized how Tony's behavior changed, and he needed to stop it, somehow.

 

With a gentle motion he slipped the glove off his hand, leaving his palm and fingers bare. He touched Tony's arm carefully, to see, to feel what was beyond the man's appearance.

 

Tony was startled a bit by that and his faceplate turned to Peter while his shoulders moved back slightly. And then, like water being pushed away by heavy wind, his armor melted down from face chest and arms. Peter’s skin touched Tony’s and the boy felt a line of changing emotions. It was as if the cold and calculating mood thawed by his contact, to free other feelings like the want to care, affection and something that had been so inherently for Tony Stark that it was almost hurtful to see him deprived of it: The deep and intense wish to help humanity. 

 

Tony turned to him and his fingers touched Peter’s mask softly.

 

The boy felt Tony's emotions run through him in waves, warmer and warmer, to find his heart. He reached up, with his other hand, to touch Tony's fingers and then pull away his mask, to show him his eyes. The boy's gaze was filled with love and adoration, with the need to help Tony.

 

The more he looked into his eyes the more it became apparent how much Tony was in need of his friends and family, to ground him in the parts that were still human.

 

But Peter could feel that the man’s thoughts were still drawn to the gangs on the other side of the bay. “It’s… the shortest way. To just… get rid of them.” he explained a bit bashful. The logic of a machine.

 

Tony saw how Peter's eyebrows squeezed together in distress almost. "We… we can't get  _ rid  _ of them. It's not… it's not right." he said and there was a lot of determination in his otherwise soft expression.

 

Tony’s eyebrows drew together too and his jaw became a bit tight. “And what should we do instead?!” he asked the boy, who seemed to have all the answers.

 

"What we always did. We bring them to justice." Peter responded, and his conviction only got stronger. 

 

Tony tilted his head with a sad expression and palmed Peter’s face. The boy was so sweet and innocent still. Pure like the brightest day. He had no idea what Iron Man had been doing when he himself had been just a kid with a superhero poster over his bed. That he had brought this justice he was talking about to the terrorists of the ten rings and others. Without batting an eye. But now that Peter was watching…

 

He looked back to the bay. They waited for them. With high probability it would become a bloodbath. His gaze returned to Peter’s face.

 

Not with the young hero around.

 

“Let’s patrol…” Tony said, taking Peter’s hand.

 

Peter wore his mask and nodded at Tony with relief. The further away they were from this place the better. But somehow, deep down, the boy knew this was not over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 💜 Sadly the story has slowed down significantly because life is in the way for the both of us... 😦 We want to give a heads up for couple of things tho! This chapter is naughty, if you know what I mean... And also Tony happens to get a third hand for a little bit here, so please consider if this is to your taste or not!  
> Thank you for waiting so patiently 💜💜

Hammerhead threw his fist against the nearest wall, leaving a dent.

Somehow the heroes had gotten a whiff of his trap in the warehouse and thus had not shown up. The man gritted his teeth. The boss had said to get them alive and with the trap he had set it would have been no problem, super powers or not. But now he felt the notorious tingling that indicated that his patience wore thin. He would smash the busybodies and that would be it. The boss could do his research with the remnants of them. His hand made the phone crack when he dialed the number that would supply him with a team of equal ruthless people. 

 

Nobody played Hammerhead a fool.

 

***

 

Peter watched Tony’s friends leave one after another, standing on the veranda of the lake house. He waved after them, feeling a little lighter. 

 

It had been strange at first, Tony's reserved behavior irritated the former comrades and they hesitated to approach the man they had buried and mourned. That changed, however, when Morgan arrived. The girl, letting go of her mother's hand, rushed inside and without a second of doubt threw herself in Tony’s arms. The spell was broken under her and Tony's sobbing, and soon he was surrounded by the people he considered family. Pepper and Morgan, Rhodey and Bruce, Happy and even aunt May, since she was Peter’s family and apparently now Happy’s too. Cheering and tears alike had filled the room, questions upon questions, and during all that Morgan held close to her father, her eyes gazing at him as if there could never be a doubt that he was back. 

 

After meeting his daughter Tony was more the man Peter knew, even a bit snarky with Rhodey and Happy. They all sat together and talked. It only took a short time to get used to Tony’s voice coming from a nearby speaker since Peter was the only one who could hear him in his mind. If Tony did not want to become this close with everyone or if he feared to scare them, it didn’t matter. Soon, everybody started sharing what had happened the last few years and Peter saw more than one person facing away to wipe away a tear. Morgan dozed off on Tony’s lap, her arms around his neck.

 

May had waited for the others to leave and now stepped up to him. Of course she had caught on what was going on, since she already suspected Peter to have a crush. Or even more than that. And now that she had witnessed all the looks Peter had given Tony Stark… 

She tried to smile, even if she felt worry in her heart for her nephew. She wanted a normal relationship for him of course. But what was  _ normal  _ these days anyway?

“Hey…” she started and brushed a bit of imaginary dust from Peter’s shoulder - a good excuse to not look into his eyes for the moment. 

 

“Hey, May,” Peter gave back with a smile. His spidey senses were already tingling with the awkwardness between them, but the boy could not pinpoint where it stemmed from. He tilted his head to find her averted gaze. “Everything alright?” he asked with rising worry. 

 

She lifted her gaze and smiled at him. “You look… very happy.” was all she said, leaving things unspoken.

 

The boy paused then, a blush spread across his cheeks. "I… I am." he answered and his sparkling eyes softened.

 

May looked over to the entrance of the house where only Tony was left inside.

“This is… not what I expected if I’m honest.” she mused.

 

Finally Peter caught on what his aunt was saying and his blush darkened further. He rubbed the back of his neck while glancing at the same direction his aunt was. “Yeah…” he bit his lip. “It’s been like this for… a while…” he tried to explain, “One of the reasons I couldn’t take down all those Iron Man posters…” Peter smiled apologetically to her. 

 

May’s eyebrows raised and a sort of understanding dawned on her face. She even blushed a bit, “That long, huh?” she mumbled. She thought that for as long as she could think back he nephew had had a thing for Iron Man. The hero worship had developed into a celebrity crush once he turned a teenager and when the two of them finally met… well. Crush had not been appropriate anymore. But before they could have had a word about this the snap happened and then…

Her hand touched his cheek. This was all that was necessary. An understanding smile and a soft touch - Peter knew what he was doing. He always had.

 

The boy offered a lopsided smile, slightly tilting his head in May’s touch. There was so much to tell, but he didn’t need to. 

 

Peter stepped back inside after he saw his aunt off. There were not many furniture in the lake house yet, but Pepper had arranged some necessary stuff, that had already been delivered. The young man found Tony in the living room, that also was used as makeshift laboratory, even if the hologram projector only served as a mood light at the moment.

 

Tony was still sitting on the couch, staring into the distance, apparently working over all that had happened. Peter walked over and his big eyes observed him closely, wondering if his plan had been successful or not. With his chest and shoulders a bit stiff he sat down and rubbed his hands on his knees. 

 

“That was nice, right?” he cheerfully asked, and gave Tony a hopeful smile. The boy leaned in, inspecting Tony’s wondering eyes. 

 

The man turned to him and his almost childlike expression communicated what Peter could feel in this close proximity. Tony was overwhelmed by feelings. His artificial body was swarmed by them, bubbling under the surface like an internal firework. 

 

It was more than obvious that it had been a brilliant idea to bring Tony in contact with the people who cared for him. Human contact had stimulated his human soul - or that was Peter’s theory at least.

 

Before Peter could say anything else, however, Tony leaned in and touched the boy's lips with his own. All the emotions the boy had felt only from afar now flooded him like roaring waves. Tears sprung in his eyes, while for a moment his entire form froze in place, overrun by Tony’s emotions. 

 

“Thank you…" Tony murmured, close to Peter’s lips, so close that the boy could feel the faint breath ghosting over his moist skin.

 

Tears ran down Peter’s heated cheeks, he couldn’t stop it. What he felt was too much to process, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Tony had found his ground again, or so the boy hoped. 

 

Without hesitating Peter pressed his lips on the man. “No… don’t…” he whispered softly with a shake of his head.

 

Peter had done what his heart demanded of him, there had never been another choice. Not really. He found the tender flesh of the man’s lips and sucked there messily, he needed this too much to muster any control.

 

The emotions that were continuously broadcasted between them shifted with the kiss from tender to more and more heated. Tony pressed close to him and soon Peter found himself on the man’s lap, each of his legs on one side of him. Deft fingers found their way under his t-shirt, caressing the skin and sending shivers down his spine. Tony’s other hand palmed his cheek while they kissed. 

Then Peter felt another touch on his thigh, sliding up to the waistband of his jeans. 

 

The boy broke the kiss, startled as Tony’s hands roamed around his form at more places than it was humanly possible. He counted three, one on his back, one on his cheek and one… one sliding up his legs. His eyes darted from spot to spot, a bit wide while trying to register it all. 

 

“Whoops… sorry…” the man mumbled and the third hand retreated.

 

Harshly Peter gripped his arm, his bewildered gaze returning to Tony’s, but the boy’s lips curved into a smile. 

 

“What was that…” Peter gasped, but he didn’t need an answer. His eyebrows twitched upwards and excitement flickered in his big brown eyes. “Can you… can you do it again?” he asked and bit his lip.

 

Tony, who had blushed a little, shrugged. Then Peter felt two hands caress his lean thighs, sliding upwards to his groin and flat belly while he was still held close on his back and Tony pulled him near with a hand on his neck. 

 

New sensations drew out of the boy… none of Tony’s hands lacked in expertise…

 

Peter lost himself in it… 

 

He sucked on Tony’s bottom lip to taste him. The man’s fingers felt countless and so hot, they led Peter on. His hips rolled against the man’s crotch seeking to pleasure him too. 

 

“Feels good…” Peter blushed himself, but the embarrassment wouldn't stop him. He wanted Tony, he needed him… for years and years, and now he would have him. 

 

Peter’s hands held the man from around his neck, rubbing the skin and creeping upwards to his thick hair. 

 

“I want you…” he gasped when his erection pressed against Tony’s, his eyes fluttering shut, heavy with desire. 

 

The _ I-want-you-too _ was so loud and clear in every emotion that seeped inside the boy that it felt like a wave rolling over him. Thus Peter didn’t even register how Tony got up, holding him close with all that was available, to carry him to the room in the back. 

 

A mattress was to be found there with a couple of pillows. Soon the boy found himself on his back, Tony above him while the kiss still remained. Tony’s hands found their way under Peter’s shirt again to tug it over the boy’s head, only to resume the kissing right after.

 

Peter’s bare chest raced with the hammering beat of his heart, and sweat made it shine. The excitement had reached his untouched nipples that stood hard, begging for a touch. When Tony’s fingers found them to caress and even pinch, the boy gasped. It spread hot tingles straight to his cock that twitched, trapped in his tight jeans. 

 

Suddenly Tony pulled back to Peter’s entire dismay and it was not possible for him to hold him close. He fell back to the mattress, even if his legs were still wrapped around the man’s waist. 

Tony looked down on him, drinking Peter’s appearance, his sensual expression and his want. Slowly the armor bled from his body like thawing ice, leaving muscles and scarred skin behind. 

Fully naked his hard member pressed against Peter when he leaned in again to drink more kisses from his lips.

 

Tony’s stature resembled that of an ancient Greek god, there was no other way to describe it. Peter’s breath caught in his throat, while he gaped at the man who took his mouth in for a kiss once more. 

 

Peter held onto the man tightly, possessively even, as if he would disappear into thin air at any given moment. No, Peter couldn’t have that. He would follow Tony to the end of the earth, to the end of the universe, to the underworld… They would not part ever again. 

His legs flew up to wrap around the man’s waist, his arms around Tony’s neck again, the grip too tight. 

 

Tony chuckled softly at Peter’s clinginess and a feeling of reassurance flowed from him to the boy, a promise to not leave again, to stay and remain as long as Peter desired. He looked down on the boy beneath him, that was as beautiful as life itself.

 

“Tony… Tony… please…” he found himself whispering right into those lips.

 

Hastily he undid the buttons and zipper of his jeans and then his thumbs hooked at the waistband to push it down. Tony slipped aside to help him, sinking back down when Peter was just as naked as the man was. 

 

The boy’s erection popped free and rubbed against Tony’s, the feeling making Peter writhe in his arms, moan in excitement and pleasure. He didn’t know how far this would go, but Peter was willing to go all the way. He had been so for years. 

 

Tony’s mouth and hands - two this time - were on him, touching and tasting as much as possible, as if he was dying of thirst and Peter was the water he needed so direly. A hand grabbed the boy’s thigh and pulled it up so that his legs parted a bit more. Peter crossed his feet behind Tony’s back one knee pressing against his hip, the other draped over his elbow. 

Then he felt fingers kneading his ass and slowly moving closer to his groin.

 

Peter was not clueless, he was nineteen, but… He had never been touched there before. Even if he had known that Tony would never hold him, never touch him there, he saved it for him. Only Tony would ever have him… He would only ever belong to him. Still, he knew that this could hurt, and oh the boy could feel pain much like the rest of normal humans. If not more. 

 

No matter, his heart burnt for it, for Tony’s touch. To feel him there and become one with him. No amount of pain could ever stop his desire. As he felt Tony’s fingers travel down he took a deep breath, bracing himself.

 

Tony pulled back a little from the kiss and smiled at him. Peter’s worries were so clear in his mind since they were connected on a deeper level than just body pressed against body.    
“Don’t worry…” Peter felt in his mind like a caress and Tony’s fingertips that touched him on his most intimate parts were soft as a feather. A little wetness was already on Tony’s digits since his new body was able to adjust to almost every situation and Peter felt his fingertip circling his hole in the most tender way, pushing in a bit.

“Just focus on me… deep breaths… ” Tony purred in Peter’s mind, guiding him through the sensation. 

 

The boy nodded to him with a few eager motion of his head. Tony didn’t need to feel the gunning of his heart to know what it all did to him. He felt safe, how could he not, in Tony’s arms and touches. The reassuring words and soft loving gaze… they left Peter breathless and wanting. 

 

With impatience he tried to move his hips a bit to find those slick fingers. 

 

When a single digit pushed inside to the first knuckle Peter’s eyes went a bit wide, his lips parting for a silent gasp. The feeling was unexpected, but good, it was so good…

 

Tony’s eyes watched Peter, observing every little motion on his face, even if all the boy felt was so clearly transferred to him by their touches. He did not want to miss the tiniest thing, the expression of wonder when he pushed in slowly, the lustful moan when the boy felt him more intimately than ever before. Tony’s slicked up finger glided in without any resistance to let Peter get used to the feeling slowly. 

 

“Ah… ah…” Peter moaned, letting his eyes slit shut to focus on the feeling. His hole was slowly and carefully being stretched and Peter’s features betrayed how much he loved it. 

 

Those burning cheeks, those gasping lips… His chest that rose up with each shallow breath… It was perfect. His fears dwindled away, there was no pain, far from it. His cock twitched, shamelessly spending a drop of precum down to the base. 

 

Soon his hips moved with more confidence, his legs still stuck on the man while he started to spread himself open on Tony’s finger. It was too tantalizing to not search for more. 

 

Tony regarded how the boy moved his hips so eagerly, already easing into the sensation. It didn't take much to slip a second finger in. Carefully Tony started to stretch him, the finger never becoming devoid of slick and his patience never wavering. This was the advantage of being half a machine - he could continue to finger Peter open until the end of time. Even if he was feeling the burning lust himself, a part of him was as unrelenting as metal and glass. 

 

With the second digit a hint of discomfort rose, but Tony felt it and slowed down. Peter’s heightened senses were making this task harder than it should have ever been, but the reward was far greater as well. 

 

The pleasure that soon emerged was unparalleled. Every little rub and twist of Tony’s fingers inside his tight hole could be felt to the last detail. Peter was too sensitive, and soon the in and outs made his voice come out strained and heated, ringing so very clearly with an upcoming climax. 

 

The boy didn’t touch his cock, he didn’t want to end this too soon. It was difficult to not touch himself when all of his senses were drowned in heat and arousal. But he wanted to feel Tony, he needed him… 

 

When Tony slipped his fingers out it felt like a loss so great that Peter was about to sob. But the man only slid his slicked up hand over his own cock, before he moved his hips to bring his tip close to Peter’s loosened rim. Slowly he pressed against the boy’s soft opening that was still so tight. But bit by bit it gave way, until Tony’s tip was pushing inside.

 

Peter’s trembling hands curled into fists against Tony’s shoulders while his knees pressed inwards tightly. He felt that rising feeling in his belly erupt just by this slow and steady push in his little hole. His features scrunched up, flustered and unable to breathe, overwhelmed.Tony was inside him… 

 

His slender body jolted while his cock spent his orgasm across his chest and belly. He clamped down on Tony’s cock that was not even half way in yet, and moaned up to him, undone. The boy’s teeth pressed together and his head sunk inside the pillows, while a deep curve was created from his hips to his back. 

 

Tony slid deeper and deeper while Peter’s body clenched down on him and his climax wrecked him underneath the man’s strong form. Then he paused, breathing deep under the pressure.

 

When Peter came back a little from the almost blinding sensation Tony cradle his face in both hands, his lips only inches apart, a soft smile gracing his mouth. He was fully inside him, rock hard and embed in Peter’s warm body. But all of him was so calm and caring - even if Peter felt the raging lust beneath the surface. At the moment it was like under glass, safely stored away to not hurt him, but to be unleashed as soon as Tony decided to let go.

 

Peter looked up at him with half closed eyes, his eyelids were still too heavy and his gaze unfocused. He inhaled sharply and swallowed while taking in Tony’s handsome face. The man was his world, it was just them in this moment. The moon and the sun could go out, Peter wouldn’t notice or care. 

 

“I… I love you…” Peter whispered wetly, and maybe he shouldn’t have. But he couldn’t hold it in a moment longer. This was so intense that he wept again, but it could not be mistaken as sadness. 

 

Tony’s lips were on his, soft and loving, leaving small kisses that conveyed so clearly how much his feelings were reciprocal. Soon the touches of his mouth became more heated however and Peter could feel a slight movement of his hips, each of them lighting up small fireworks in his lower body.

 

His sensitivity was even greater now and so was the pleasure he felt, even if he had just reached his climax. The boy kissed back, his lips wet and his kisses messy with need. Soon he joined Tony in moving again, to follow the man’s hips with slow circular motions. Tony’s cock grinded inside his velvety walls, squeezed so tightly. Peter’s body was soft and pliant from the recent orgasm and he had problems to keep his ankles locked together. Tony helped him by draping Peter’s legs on his shoulders. The flexible boy was completely at his mercy now, bent in half as he was, and still felt so safe in Tony’s hands. 

 

Everything Peter felt Tony could feel too. The overflowing need to belong to him, the mind consuming desire, and yet he was having him so steadily, holding back. They both knew that. Peter’s body called for more, his touches that urged Tony to move deeper, faster. 

 

Without saying a word, Tony answered to the boy’s unspoken calling.. His hips grinding in with haste while he held onto the boy as if Peter could suddenly disappear into thin air if he did not do so. He licked into Peter’s mouth, gave him his tongue to suck on while he got taken apart a second time. 

Tony’s powerful movements did not falter for a moment, the arc reactor supplying endless energy to his body but still his thrusts grew more and more erratic. 

 

Peter got breathless again, moving and meeting Tony’s deep thrusts for a few moments more… The tightness in his belly forced him to stop, and curved inwards this time, to cling with all he had onto the man. His pink and soaked cock leaked a second time, his cum oozing out the tender slit and sliding down making a sticky mess. The boy’s toes curled behind the man’s back, every muscle clenched and almost cramped, while he gasped Tony’s name. 

 

Tony came in the moment he felt Peter’s body climax a second time. Not only the delicious squeeze of the boy brought him over the edge but the surge of lust and fulfillment that Peter broadcasted through their wide open mental channel. All those sensations were enough to diffuse any calculations left in his head and made way to do nothing else but  _ feel _ .

 

When he came, it was almost silent, his face pressed into the crook of Peter’s neck, his hips thrusting in short movements while the rest of his body was so tense that he might crack. But then 

His body came to a halt on top of Peter, still holding himself up on his elbows to not crush the boy under him. A deep breath eased the tension and Peter felt a wave of tenderness pour out of the man.

 

Tony’s twitching cock released deep inside Peter. It was warm, filling him up, so perfect. The man’s climax consumed him entirely and he could not move or even breathe for the duration of it. 

 

Their bodies were sweaty and sticky, entangled. Peter’s knees were up, next to his head as they were draped over Tony’s shoulders. Their chests moved together with each frantic breathe while cooling down ever so slowly.

 

Slowly the man pulled back enough to release Peter from the straining position. His breathing was fast, even if his metabolism consisted of artificial parts - he still felt exhausted, but more because of the neverending wave of feelings that had surged through him and were doing so still. He fell onto the bed close to the boy, opening his arm for Peter to snuggle closer.

 

Peter chased him almost, following close behind to nudge himself on Tony’s side. From that safe place in his arms he looked up at him again, needing to look into the man’s eyes and confirm that all he felt were true and not some fleeting dream. 

 

The gaze that met his was soft and full of adoration - as if Peter was some kind of angel that fell from heaven.

 

Some things remained unspoken between them, but most, if not all, couldn’t be hidden. Peter’s love for the man, his undying affection, and yet that conflict that flickered inside him. The worry as to what it all meant.

 

Even if he could feel how good Tony felt… Uncertainty creeped its way to the surface.

 

Tony looked at him, still so warmly, as soft as his fingers caressed over Peter’s face. When he spoke it was still only a whisper in Peter’s mind.

“You give me life.”

 

Peter tilted his head up, to look at the man. The faint smile grew even more, the sparkle in his eyes glowing brighter. 

 

“Tony…” he whispered back and his lips quivered slightly. He kissed the man’s chest, while trying to find the right words. But all he felt couldn’t be put into words alone, they were too little to express his feelings. That the bleeding of his heart could only be stopped by this man…  

“Please stay with me…” he spoke instead.

 

But it was not necessary to express it with words, since Tony could feel so clearly all that Peter was feeling. 

“I will.” he said and pulled him close to get some rest. Peter had brought hope to his existence. A gift that he could never dream of to give back in the same amount. 

But he never had been a guy to give up easily.

 

Drifting off peacefully, into each other's arms, none of them knew what was coming their way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A quick heads up: this chapter contains descriptions of violence. Please take care ❤️

The morning sun filtered through the windows. Peter woke with his head still resting on Tony’s naked chest. When he opened his eyes he saw that some parts had replaced themselves with armor again, but the arm around the boy’s waist, and the side of Tony’s body Peter was snuggled close to, were warm and breathing skin. 

 

Peter knew that Tony’s body was all the same - flesh and armor alike, made from incredible small bots. But somehow it seemed as if even in his sleep he wanted to be as human as possible for Peter. 

 

Did he even sleep? They boy peeked at him from under his lashes, all pale and still numb from resting himself. Almost immediately his brown orbs ignited with life as he took in Tony’s form. The boy couldn’t believe that they were laying together, like this. That they had slept together… After years of dreaming about this…   

 

Sun’s golden rays caressed Tony’s handsome features, his closed eyes and soft lips… Peter bit his lip and propped himself up to lay a kiss on the man’s cheek. 

 

Tony’s eyes opened at that and there was no trace of sleep in them, even if his breathing had been even and the body resting and pliant. He looked at Peter’s face and again the boy asked himself if Tony’s body needed sleep at all.

  
“Good morning, kid.” he heard the beloved voice in his mind.

 

Peter answered with a grin and another kiss on Tony’s cheek. He rested himself up on one elbow and leaned over the man. Soft curls fell loose from behind the boy’s ear to move over his cheek. His fingers traced over the man’s jawline, examining if Tony was in fact real or not. 

 

“Not a kid anymore, remember?” he gave back in a playful manner and puckered his lips. 

 

“You’ll always remain a kid.” the man said and his lips curled into a snarky grin. But his hand found their way down Peter’s body to pat his ass. 

“How do you feel?” If there was a hint of worry, Tony concealed it well.

 

With a bright smile, Peter pushed all worries aside, “I feel amazing…” he said tenderly while his eyes roamed around the man’s face. “What we did was amazing…” Peter added with another bite of his lip. 

“What about you?” he couldn’t help but ask and his chest stiffened with anticipation. 

 

“I feel… reborn.” Tony gave back and then he lifted his head from the pillow to catch Peter’s lips with his own. “Just… good.” he continued and Peter could see all the love in his eyes that he felt himself. 

 

This was the morning he had always dreamed about… The man that had triumphed over death… next to him… his mentor, with that lopsided trademark smirk, those dark eyes that were never hurt, never down… Maybe… maybe Peter was still dreaming after all.

 

“Wanna get up and see what the house has to offer for breakfast?” Tony asked but his voice indicated that he was not in a hurry.

 

Peter titled his head down to glance between their bodies. Then he looked at Tony again, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. 

“I am already up.” he dared, but his nerves got the better of him and so couldn’t help but chuckle bashfully. 

 

Tony shook his head fondly as if to say ‘kids’ but then he rolled around to come above Peter. His mouth found the boy’s. 

“Insatiable you are…” he murmured into the kiss but Peter could feel Tony’s erection rise against his leg too.

 

“It’s because you make me… feel so good…” Peter whispered into the man’s lips and kissed him softly. His tongue licked over Tony’s bottom lip, and further down to his beard and chin. The boy mouthed on the man’s jaw, savoring the rough feeling it gave. 

At the same time his legs went up slowly, to hold onto Tony and bring friction between their bodies. 

 

“What have I unleashed…?” Tony murmured, but he did not sound as if he regretted this certain development in the relationship department. With luck his semi artificial body could keep up with a superpowered young man at the end of his teens. 

He was, in any case, more than willing to find out.

 

***

 

After another round in the sheets Tony and Peter started to explore the lake house and what had been brought in to set up a living. None of them talked about the elephant in the room though: If Peter would stay here with Tony or not.

 

The boy decided to help by putting away some things Pepper had stocked the house with. Various boxes and packages were spread all around, in need to be organized.

 

Peter was still up in the clouds so he did not take care when he gripped into a box to see what’s inside. A short sting made him yelp. The box was stuffed with cutlery, forks and knives in complete disarray and a pointy edge had been jabbed into his finger. 

 

Tony rushed over from the living room in alarm, but he could never have heard Peter’s small sound. With wide eyes, still holding the technical device he had unboxed a moment ago, he looked at the boy who smiled bashfully.

 

“I’m okay,” Peter said while turning to him, “Just a cut…” he shook his head and scrunched up his nose. His little squeal was more than embarrassing considering he was considered as a superhero. 

 

Tony came over and without waiting for permission he took Peter’s hand in his to have a look at the scratch. Peter’s healing abilities had erased most of it already, and only a thin red line persisted.

 

“I felt that…” Tony murmured, his voice softer than a whisper in Peter’s mind.

 

Peter blinked at him with curiosity, “What do mean?” he asked while his eyebrows drew together. “You felt the cut?”

 

Tony nodded, still fixated at the finger. “Like a white light in me. Sharp…” The man kept on thinking while his thumb caressed the skin that slowly healed completely. Then his eyes found Peter’s.

“Maybe it’s weird but… could you pinch yourself? Not too hard…” 

 

The boy still stared at him in confusion, but soon pinched his forearm, not too much, but enough. If Tony could feel it… it would blow the boy’s mind. 

“How about that?” he wondered, eyebrows all the way up to his forehead.

 

Tony nodded. “That was pretty clear. So we can establish that I can feel you and you can hear me when I talk to you. That’s… well.” he shook his head but smiled. “I have no idea how that works but it does.” He came closer again. 

 

“Wow, that’s so awesome…” Peter let out in excitement. He already tried to figure out how it worked, nanobots were incredible things, and, perhaps, the stones had somehow enhanced them even more… 

 

Tony’s eyes narrowed with interest. “Try to say something without using your mouth.” he suggested.

 

“To say something, hm…” Peter considered and then his inner voice went on.

 

 _What to say… there is a chance that Tony will listen to this…?_ Peter glanced at him, before shyly averting his eyes. _I shouldn’t think of anything dirty, like how sexy his body looks–_

 

The boy blushed furiously. Eyes to the side since he was certain that Tony could read deep down within his thoughts.

“Is it… is it working…?” he asked, pressing his teeth into an uneasy smile.

 

Tony licked his dry lips. “I’d say yes.” A wave of arousal wafted through Peter’s mind before Tony toned it down a bit. He let go and walked over to the other side of the room. “Do it again.”

 

Peter exhaled slowly, did it really work? Could they really communicate without talking? 

 

_Wow. Just wow. How…?!_

 

He pushed down his excitement, ignoring all and any arousal, to focus on the task at hand.

 

_Think of something… Let’s go on a date? No I can’t think of that… But it would be a really fun date…_

 

Peter just couldn’t help himself, he smiled awkwardly. Some part of him wished the man hadn’t heard, but another, larger part wished the opposite… 

 

Tony shook his head in response. “I can’t hear you. Only your feelings, but very low.” He came nearer Peter again. “Most of the times your thoughts are a low murmur. I can’t make anything out of it. But when we touch and you direct it at me, I can hear you loud and clear…” This was fascinating and the scientist in Tony poked at it with interest.

 

A loud crash made them look up simultaneously. 

 

It came from the outside. 

 

Tony and Peter exchanged a short look but before one of them could say a word the _BANG BANG BANG_ of an automatic weapon cut through the air. Only due to Peter’s maxed senses he was able to tackle Tony and bring both of them out of the line of fire. The bullets crashed the board above their heads and shards rained down on them.

 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins when Peter’s hyper sensitive ears caught on the sounds of combat boots on the veranda and behind the house. No matter how many people there were, they were encircled!

 

He had been too focused on Tony… His heightened hearing only now picked up on things that he should have been aware of ages ago. He turned to Tony with huge eyes, waiting for him to share a plan, explain the situation or at the very least give the boy a command. 

 

The armor bled over the man’s body in seconds and when Peter’s eyes met his gaze it was already coming from behind Tony’s visor. He gestured for Peter to slip under the kitchen board. Peter… He was in his normal everyday clothes, the intruders would be able to see his face if they took one look at him, so he quickly complied and dipped under the table as Tony ordered.

 

He himself got up and Spiderman saw different parts of the suit readying for battle. Small parts on his shoulders morphed into grenade launchers.

 

Iron Man rose between the wreckage and without sparing another glance at Peter he aimed the targeting missiles. A zwoosh made known that they were on their way, followed by an  explosion from the entrance hall. Tony had fired at the intruders without recognition for the fact the he was damaging his own house in the act. 

 

Uncaring, he marched into the direction of splintering wood and cries.

 

Without consideration over his own identity anymore Peter crawled from underneath the table and run after him.

 

“Tony!” he shouted, and maybe it was not the best decision since the man was visibly slipping out of his human self. Would he even recognise him?

 

Peter stepped from the kitchen into the living room that gave a view of the destroyed entrance. His spider senses made him spin around and from the corner of his eye he saw a person in black battlegear rise outside a window, pointing his rifle at Peter. 

 

He didn’t even have his web shooters on and, unable to web himself away, he fell to the side. His cheek got chaffed from top to bottom, but Peter was used to surface wounds. They were certainly prefered to a bullet through the stomach. 

 

His backpack and all his equipment were still upstairs… Somehow he needed to decide if he would go there to gear up or follow Tony outside.

 

Shreds of paper, ripped out of the books by the rifle’s bullets, rained down on his position behind the leather sofa. The noise was deafening and Peter had to shield his ears with his hands, crouching down on the floor to make himself as small as possible. The attacker didn’t back away, he directed his barrel lower to get to the boy.

 

There was no time to think, he needed to get into gear! Quickly, he rolled away from the upcoming bullets and stormed upstairs in hope that no ricochet would find him. A storm of bullets followed but left the boy unharmed until he finally was out of sight. 

 

He ran to his backpack, shaking from adrenaline. Tony would be okay for just a few moments - Peter had to believe that. 

 

In a matter of seconds he got his suit on along with the shooters and jumped out of the window. He swung around the side of the house and ended up on the roof, staring down. 

 

From there he could see Tony fighting five people at once. They hid behind see through shields that deflected the missiles, but three others had already fallen. Iron Man stepped closer to them however, not in the slightest hindered by the bullets smashing against his armor. But then Peter saw three other soldiers come around the house in the hero’s back. One of them readied a grenade launcher.

 

Peter watched the fight play out, calculating the moves of their opponents, but then his breathing stopped. 

 

Strategic thinking got muted at the sight of the grenade launcher. Without a moment of hesitation, Peter shot down to the soldiers and swung himself right at them with his feet extended, his own body a missile to take them down before they could fire. 

 

The webs glued them to the grass and the young hero’s foot meet the launcher before it could be fired, kicking it out of the way. The person who had wielded it jerked back and with a movement faster than it should be possible for a human, pulled his gun to point at Peter. The boy could see the man’s finger in slow motion, pulling back the trigger...

 

In the split second he had available he turned his form to the side. The bullet dashed past him, only inches away from his face - Peter could even feel the frictional heat from the accelerated metal. In that time his hands reached up to shoot, but the web didn’t have enough time to reach him. The second bullet was destined to meet his ribs.

 

It all was too fast to follow what was happening, but suddenly the person attacking Peter stilled and then collapsed without firing a second time. Peter blinked. Some kind of shard had met the attacker’s head and broke through on the other side. 

 

When he looked into the direction where it came from he saw Tony standing there, his hand extended. He had a piece of his own armor smashed through the man’s head. Peter saw it return to him before the man turned to the other attackers. They were all dead.

 

With his heart about to explode, the young man ran over to Tony. He looked around the yard that had turned into a bloody battlefield. The picture was familiar… He reminded Peter of the corpses Tony had left in his wake - breadcrumbs that led the boy to him in the first place. 

Hesitantly he reached over to touch him, “Who… who were they?” he asked.

 

“Well, if that isn’t _endearing…_ ” a snarling voice made both of them turn. A giant of a man stood close to the house, grinning around a gicar. His appearance was strange, like one out of those old mafia movies. He was bulky and brute and his head had a strange shape, as if he had collided with something. Despite that, he seemed to be in a very good mood, grinning and puffing his smoke.

 

“Is that friendship or more like a father-son-thing?” he asked and then gestured with his free hand.

 

From every corner soldiers in black battle wear stepped up, all of them pointing their guns at Peter. 

“If you want your son unharmed, raise your hands, Stark.”

 

Under the suit, Peter’s knuckles turned white. He turned his head from left to right, observing and calculating. He had been in too many damn battles to cower away now. All guns pointed at him however, he needed to be smart about it… 

Tony would probably agree to the terms to distract them anyway, and that would give Peter time to think about their next move.

 

But Tony seemed to have other things in mind.

“Stay down!” Peter heard as a command in his mind and the next thing he knew was a shove against his chest and a harsh pain in his ankle. Then his back collided with the grass - Tony had kicked him to land flat there, mostly out of the line of fire. All Peter saw was red and golden lightning dart away from him and then - shooting, cries, the sound from metal on flesh and more shooting.

 

He didn’t listen to Tony’s order, though. As quickly as he could, he bounced right back up to join Iron Man’s side. The whats and whys had to wait. Spiderman ran to him, jumping above laying corpses but his feet slid to a stop.

 

He took in Tony’s figure. The man mowed through the soldiers like a scythe. His arms had turned into sharp forms, cutting away the men in his way, despite the bullets smashing into his armor he simply moved forward. Peter knew that he must feel the impacts, he was one with the suit after all but he did not even bat an eye.

 

The boy’s breath was caught in his throat. It was a matter of life of death, it really was. Peter believed that Tony saw no other way, he had to. Hesitantly he made another step to him, but in fact, what was he going to do… How could he be of assistance when the soldiers were rendered worthless against Tony’s wrath, against his raw powers. 

 

Indecisively, he stood there for a few moments more before running down the rest of the way to web up those that were still standing. 

 

Peter saw that the leader of the group - that strange looking guy - had expected the hero to turn to the soldiers first. His grin said clearly that he had counted on Tony being distracted when he lifted a metal bar that ended in a strange kind of structure. Peter recognized it as some kind of altered weapon, maybe enforced with alien tech since a faint blue-ish glow appeared at the sharp end. It would hit Iron Man in the back!

 

Swiftly, Peter alter his course, his feet slid along the grass and he brought his shooter to the odd looking guy. Whatever his problem was, he had pissed off the wrong people. Peter shot at the weapon this guy was holding in hopes of pulling it off him with a strong yank. 

 

But even with all his enhanced powers he only made the guy halt his movement, not rip the weapon off his massive hands. The misshapen face turned to the young hero and his massive brow furrowed.

“Wanna be crushed first, Insect Boy?” he snarled and moved around to swing the device at Peter’s head.

 

“It’s Spiderman…!” Peter grunted while pulling with all his might, “Or the spider on my chest isn’t enough for your thick head to understand it?” The force of the man was truly unexpected, the boy’s hands gave way and suddenly the weapon was slammed his way. 

 

Mentioning the head seemed not to be the best of ideas since the man grit his teeth and moved even closer, as if he wanted to ram Peter over. But at least he was not focused on Tony anymore!

 

Peter ducked, letting go of his webs and quickly jumped to the side. He was not used in fighting in such empty surroundings, no buildings or tall trees to use in his favor.

 

“What’s your problem, huh!?” he panted, “What do you want?!”

 

“None of your fucking business!” came the answer when the man turned and attempted to trample Peter to the ground. He seemed to be not very aquitained with his weapon, he tried to use it like a club. Peter quickly came to the assumption that this man was used to raw violence, using his superior strength, swinging after Peter’s head.

 

The boy was fast and agile and evaded the crude, unrefined strength. The suit helped him as well, pointing out the man’s different strong points and scanning for weakness. Lack of brains was one of them. 

 

Peter shot at his feet but the man was too close and he missed. Making Peter just jump out of the way again. 

 

“Let’s talk about this!” he taunted, but in fact Peter would much rather put a stop to this than prolong it for a minute longer. 

 

“ARRHHHG!” the man snarled and a massive fist swung close to Peter’s head. As soon as Peter evaded the man’s other hand came up and gripped his arm, pulling him close. Apparently this guy wasn’t as dense as he appeared. His other hand caught Peter’s shoulder and started pulling. 

“You know what is done with spiders!” 

That beast of a man was attempting to rip his arm out!

 

The eyes of the suit squinted in pain, KAREN’s voice became a disorganized mess since the very cables inside the suit were being crushed to pieces in the merciless grip. 

 

The boy’s arms fought to close, to stop it, but he was losing ground with every second that passed. The pull turned excruciating, making Peter toss his head back in a scream. His thrusting feet came up in an attempt to shove the man away. In the corner of his mind he felt something weird… something, some _one_ responded to his pain but he could not focus on it, too much was he occupied with the prospect of being ripped in half.

 

“You’re tougher than you look, spiderling!” the man drawled, not budging. “But no match for the Hammerhead!” The man’s hands tried to crush his arms and Peter felt that this was out of fun for the guy, who could simply had snapped his neck with this hulkish powers.

 

Despite the shuddering pain, Peter recognized an area close to the Hammerhead’s temple that seemed different than the rest, maybe some parts of his original skull was left. KAREN provided a messy scan. Yes, this part was indeed softer than the rest of the man’s enhanced body, kind of an Achilles heel!

 

With a clenched jaw Peter gathered all of his strength. He didn’t have much time… His foot drew back before kicking forward again, this time aiming at that specific spot on the man’s head. The hit landed, it was powerful, as powerful as it could get.

 

The man screamed and let go of Peter’s arms. The young hero fell to the ground while Hammerhead held the side of his head howling in pain and stumbling a few feet back. But when he looked up again his eyes were bloodshot red and there was pure rage in his eyes. This time he would be aiming for instant kill!

 

Peter did not plan on giving him enough time. He flicked both wrists, shooting at Hammerhead’s arms and then to the ground, to delay him. The man was pulled back because the web outmatched his strength, especially since Peter rounded him to wrap him up for good. Snarling and twisting in his bonds, he could not free himself.

 

With his shooters, Peter pulled the massive weapon close, to bring it in his arms. 

 

It was ludicrous, alien technology for certain, and Peter didn’t know what it did in the slightest, but he didn’t need to. He pointed it at the man. 

 

“I’d advise to take a breath, Hammerhead! It’s over!” Spiderman stated, standing a few feet across him. “This would be a good time to call your lawyer!” He felt relief, this craze would soon be over… 

 

But the man did not stop. He twisted and turned and grunted, and Peter could see the first layer of web wrappings give way to his brutal strength. The man’s head was so red that he seemed to be short of exploding and his neck had turned double the size while he fought against his chains like mad.

 

“Stop or I’ll shoot!!” Peter yelled in dread. All previous relief washed away for panic to take its place. He would never use a weapon, let alone this enhanced alien stuff who did god knows what. But Hammerhead didn’t know it. 

“Stand down or I’ll shoot!!” he warned a second time. 

 

“As if you even know how to handle it!” the man grunted at him and stepped a bit closer, fighting against the makeshift chains. Even in the wrapping he was dangerous.

 

From the corner of his eye Peter recognized a movement. Tony had finally finished off the last soldier and marched over, both hands turned into fists. His aim was clear.

 

Peter glanced towards him, his head turning just an inch, “No!” he shouted at Tony, “I got this!” Their opponent was bound, killing him now would be… an execution. 

 

But Tony did not listen. As soon as he could reach for him, he grabbed the man called Hammerhead by his collar and moved him around. Peter knew that FRIDAY provided him with the same information he had gotten from KAREN and when Tony’s fist smashed down he knew the place it was meeting. Hammerhead went down with a grunt, still wrapped in the webbing and unable to stop the punches Iron Man let rain down on him.

 

Peter tossed the weapon aside and ran to stop him. He couldn’t let him do this. The boy’s grip found Tony’s arm and pulled back. 

“Stop!!” he let out in desperation, unable to hinder the force with which Tony smashed the man to the ground. 

 

Tony simply pushed him back, only to smash down against the unconscious villain. Peter stumbled backwards and before he could come close again he heard the crunching noise of Tony’s fist ending it once and for all.

 

Devastation. 

Peter closed his eyes while holding his hurting arms, his head bobbing with every smashing sound, with every crunch. 

 

Slowly Iron Man rose from the lifeless body.

 

All sounds stopped and Peter peeked at the man. It was over… The boy took a glimpse at the laying form before turning away from the gruesome sight. His thoughts were in disarray. 

 

“Tony?” he whispered, his voice coming out thick from the strain. Was the man even able to hear him?

 

Iron Man stopped next to him and slowly his helmet turned to Peter, regarding him with the unreadable faceplate. When Peter said nothing he moved on, back to the house. His steps faded on the wet grass.

 

***

 

Osborn watched the screen go blank when the camera attached to the last soldier was destroyed. He pursed his lips. Too bad that Hammerhead had not made it. He had been useful in his brutal, senseless ways. But the goal had been reached and Osborn was not somebody to mourn an employee. 

 

The man turned around and scratched his chin. With a gesture he rewound one of the first recordings. It showed a living room full of boxes and a young man jumping behind a couch. Stopped in the right place the face was clearly visible. Curly hair flying around the head, brown eyes wide and mouth open in a gasp.

 

“Could be someone else. Someone who hid upstairs while Spiderman emerged on the roof.” Norman mused with a smile before he looked to the silent shadow behind himself. The bodyguard said nothing. “No?” Osborn chuckled. “Thought so too.”

 

The picture of the young man was a bit blurred because of his fast movements but there were others where he was visible from other angles. Together they gave a good idea how the young hero looked under the mask.

 

“Time to write an invitation to a meeting with the mayor of New York.” He gestured to his employee before he left the laboratory. The moment of victor was close, he could feel it.


End file.
